Komplizierte Liebe
by kokosflocke
Summary: In dieser Fanfic geht es um Shinji(Access) und Natsuki (Fynn) und Jeannes Wiedergeburt. Ich hoffe, das Ende gefällt euch, ich habe nämlich das letzte Kapitel upgeloadet.
1. Natsuki and Shinji now

Hallo. Das ist meine erste Fanfic. Sie findet nach dem Manga von Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne statt.  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER 1: Natsuki and Shinji now  
  
GenreÂ : Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne(Manga)  
  
Â =sprechen  
  
* *= denken  
  
Guten Morgen, meine Kleine. Shinji(18) stand vor dem Appartement und klopfte an die TÃ¼re. Natsuki, die inzwischen vierzehn geworden war, ging langsam zur hin und Ã¶ffnete. Was willst du so frÃ¼h am Morgen, fragte sie schlÃ¤frig. Dasselbe wie jeden Morgen, antwortete Shinji frÃ¶hlich. Ich mÃ¶chte dich abholen, damit wir gemeinsam zur Schule gehen. Natsuki sah ihn angewidert an. Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich nicht mit dir zur Schule gehen mÃ¶chte?. Aber Natsuki.... Kein Aber. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Mit diesen Worten knallte sie ihm die TÃ¼r vor der Nase zu. BetrÃ¼bt und niedergeschlagen machte sich Shinji allein auf den Weg. *Das versteh ich nicht. Als sie noch ein Engel war war sie doch in mich verliebt. Warum hasst sie mich jetzt so?* PlÃ¶tzlich rannte Natsuki an ihm vorbeiHey, wenn du so rumtrÃ¶delst kommst du noch zu spÃ¤t, rief sie ihm lachend zu. Verdutzt schaute Shinji ihr nach. Warte auf mich rief er und rannte los. Doch trotz allem waren er und Natsuki zu spÃ¤t gekommen und mussten am Gang warten. Ihre Klassen waren nebeneinander und so sagte Natsuki zu Shinji: Das ist deine Schuld !. Wieso meine Schuld fragte Shinji erstaunt. HÃ¤ttest du mich mit deinem blÃ¶den Geklopfe nicht aufgehalten wÃ¤re ich sicher rechtzeitig fertig geworden, gab Natsuki zurÃ¼ck. BedrÃ¼ckt senkte Shinji den Kopf. Aber du hÃ¤ttest mir, anstatt zu warten auch gleich die TÃ¼r vor der Nase zuschlagen kÃ¶nnen. Natsuki wurde rot. Pah. Ich habe wenigstens noch die Manieren den Leuten zuzuhÃ¶ren, auch, wenn sie mir jeden Morgen dasselbe ins Ohr quatschen. Ich quatsche dir nur jeden Morgen dasselbe ins Ohr, weil du mich jeden Morgen abblitzen lÃ¤sst. Eben. Daraus solltest du lernen, dass alle deine Versuche nichts bringen. In unserem frÃ¼heren Leben warst du in mich verliebt. . . . Natsuki sah ihn unglÃ¤ubig an. FrÃ¼heres Leben? Was redest du da?. Ã„h...War ein Ausrutscher. Nicht ernst nehmen. Und wieso grade so ein Ausrutscher?. Naja, weil...mir das halt gerade so eingefallen ist. Aha. Die Glocke lÃ¤utete. Ok. Damit ist unsere Unterhaltung beendet sagte Natsuki scharf und stapfte in die Klasse. Shinji blieb stehen und schaute ihr nach. Dann ging auch er schnell in die Klasse zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Nach der Schule lieÃŸ er sich Zeit und ging langsam nach Hause. Natsuki und er wohnten im selben Wohnblock. Vor dem Eingang Ã¼berholte ihn Natsuki: Hey, wegen dem mit dem frÃ¼heren Leben...Das war doch wirklich ein Ausrutscher, hab ich Recht?. . . . Ja, gab Shinji zurÃ¼ck. Na, dann ist ja gut. Oh, der Aufzug ist da. Mit diesen Worten rannte sie zum Aufzug und drÃ¼ckte den Knopf zum zweiten Stockwerk, in dem sie wohnte. Shinji, der auch im zweiten Stock , neben Natsuki, wohnte schaffte es gerade noch, auch mitfahren zu kÃ¶nnen. WÃ¤hrend der Fahrt sagten beide nichts. Dann waren sie im zweiten Stock und die TÃ¼r des Lifts ging auf. Jeder der beiden ging in sein Appartement. Als Natsuki die TÃ¼r hinter sich geschlossen hatte, warf sie sich mÃ¼de aus Bett. *Was meint er mit frÃ¼herem Leben? Er lÃ¼gt mich doch an. So etwas gibt es nicht, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er das versehentlich gesagt hat.* Angestrengt dachte sie nach, ob sie sich an ein frÃ¼heres Leben erinnern konnte. Ach was, vergiss es einfach, sagte sie sich schlieÃŸlich und ging auf den Balkon. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und Natsuki sah fasziniert zu. Romantisch, nicht wahr? Shinji war plÃ¶tzlich am anderen Balkon aufgetaucht. Ach, lass mich in Ruhe !, schnauzte Natsuki ihn an. Warum bist du so unfreundlich?, fragte Shinji verÃ¤rgert. Ich bin unfreundlich, wann immer ich will und auÃŸerdem geht dich das gar nichts an., schrie sie gereizt und rannte in ihr Appartement zurÃ¼ck. *Er hat nicht das Recht, zu sagen, wie ich bin. Das ist meine eigene Sache.* Sie warf sich aufs Bett und blieb liegen. Shinji war am Balkon geblieben und sah auf den Sonnenuntergang. * Das war kein Scherz. In unserem frÃ¼heren Leben warst du in mich verliebt* Er blieb noch lÃ¤nger auf dem Balkon stehen und sah in die Ferne. Als es dunkel war ging auch er in sein Appartement zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Tag wachte er auf und machte sich fÃ¼r die Schule bereit. Soll Natsuki ruhig denken, ich wÃ¼rde aufgeben. Das werde ich nicht. Nach diesen Worten stolzierte er zu Natsukis TÃ¼r und klopfte. Guten Moooorgen, rief er. PlÃ¶tzlich wurde die TÃ¼r mit voller Wucht aufgerissen, Natsuki kam heraus und gab Shinji eine schallende Ohrfeige. Jetzt reicht es aber. So langsam geht mir das wirklich auf den Geist. Schnell rannte sie zum Lift und lieÃŸ den vÃ¶llig verdutzten Shinji zurÃ¼ck der ihr Ã¼berrascht nachschaute. Hat die Feuer, sagte er lachend zu sich selbst und rieb seine Wange wÃ¤hrend erdie Treppen neben dem Lift hinablief. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte und nach kurzer Zeit sah er Natsuki, die es auch eilig hatte, in die Schule zu kommen. Er Ã¼berholte sie und sagte aus SpaÃŸ zu ihr: Na los, sonst kommst du noch zu spÃ¤t. Natsuki sah bÃ¶se an und rannte schneller. In der Schule angekommen rannte sie in die Klasse und setzte sich. Ihre Freundin Chiharu kam auf sie zu. Und, wie lÃ¤uft es mit Shinji, fragte sie frÃ¶hlich. Was?. Natsuki war erstaunt. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht mag. Das nehme ich dir aber nicht ab. Shinji ist so toll und er sieht so gut aus. Du hast echt GlÃ¼ck, mit ihm im selben Wohnblock zu wohnen, sagte wieder Natsukis Freundin. Ich habe schon Ã¼berlegt, ob ich nicht umziehen soll und vielleicht sogar in seinem Appartement wohnen darf. Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, sagte Natsuki mit einem Ã¼berraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Und wie ernst ich das meine. Ob ich ihn wohl gleich fragen soll? Hihi. Mit diesen Worten ging Das MÃ¤dchen kichernd weg. Natsuki sah ihr nach. *Pah. Was an dem soll so gut aussehen?*, dachte sie.  
  
Wieder zu Hause fand sie vor ihrer TÃ¼r einen Zettel. Komm auf den Balkon stand da in Shinjis Handschrift. Widerwillig tat Natsuki, was auf dem Zettel stand. Shinji war auf dem Balkon eingeschlafen.Natsuki lÃ¤chelte. Dann stupste sie ihn leicht an und er wachte auf. Oh war alles, was er sagte. Was wolltest du denn fragte Natsuki lÃ¤chelnd. Naja, ich wollte dich nut mal sehen. Ach so. Gut, dann hast du mich jetzt ja gesehn, dann kann ich ja wieder reingehen. . Nein, warte. Shinji packte sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich her und kÃ¼sste sie. Verdutzt sah Natsuki umher. Dann stiess sie ihn weg. Doch es war wohl zu fest, denn Shinji stÃ¼rzte geradwegs vom Balkon. Nein. Shinji, rief Natsuki mit Angst in der Stimme. Shinjiiiiiii 


	2. Ein eigenartiges Maedchen

1 DANK AN: Lumen Spei: Danke für deine E-Mail. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut. Ich habe auch ein paar von deinen Geschichten gelesen und sie haben mir echt gut gefallen. Hoffentlich liest du auch weiter meine Geschichten.  
  
2  
  
3 Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER 2: Ein eigenartiges Mädchen  
  
Genre: Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne(Manga)  
  
= sprechen  
  
* *= denken  
  
*Wo bin ich? Alles ist schwarz. Ich sehe nichts* Er ist aufgewacht. Shinji. Du lebst. Zum Glück. Natsuki rannte schnell zu ihm. Wo bin ich?. Du bist in einem Krankenhaus. Wie? Was mache ich hier?. Du bist vom Balkon gestürzt. Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Ach was, ist doch nichts passiert. Danke. Oh, ich muss weg. Ich lasse dich jetzt allein. Morgen wirst du wieder entlassen. Ciao. Natsuki rannte aus der Tür und war verschwunden. *Ich weiß. Wir waren auf dem Balkon und haben geredet. Aber worüber? Ach ja, unser früheres Leben. Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr daran.* Shinji setzte sich im Bett auf. Er hatte einen Verband auf dem Kopf. *Au, tut das weh. Mich hat es aber ordentlich auf den Kopf geschlagen.* Er sah sich um. Doch er entdeckte nur die üblichen Dinge, die in jedem Krankenhaus standen. Da er nichts zu tun hatte, legte er sich wieder hin und war nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.  
  
Herr Shinji? Sind Sie wach? Eine Krankenschwester stand vor Shinjis Bett. Hmm...Ja, ich bin wach. Sie können jetzt nach Hause gehen. Es ist Wochenende. Sie können also gehen, wann immer sie wollen. . Danke. Schaffen sie das?. Natürlich. So arg hat es mich auch nicht erwischt. Aber ihr Kopf... Mein Kopf ist vollkommen OK, vielen Dank. Wenn Sie meinen. Tu ich. Auf Wiedersehen. Damit ging er aus dem Krankenzimmer und rannte, zum Erstaunen der Krankenschwester, wie der Blitz den Gang entlang. Dies ist ein Krankenhaus. Rennen ist verboten. Doch Shinji war schon um die Ecke verschwunden und hatte die Schwester gar nicht mehr gehört. So ein Heißsporn. Tja, die Jugend von heute. Nach diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Patienten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Shinji wieder fast völlig gesund. Es war Sonntag und er war gerade aufgewacht. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er sich im Bett auf. Dann ging er, um sich sein Frühstück zu richten, das wie immer nur aus trockenem Brot bestand. Dann zog er sich an und wanderte freudestrahlend zu Natsukis Tür. Er klingelte und wartete auf Antwort. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Natsuki endlich öffnete. Mit verschlafenem und bösem Blick sah sie ihn an. Was willst du denn sogar am Wochenende so früh schon?, fragte sie ihn. Ich möchte mit dir ausgehen, gab er grinsend zurück. Aber es ist doch erst neun Uhr, sagte sie mit einem Gähnen. Eben. Viel zu spät. Na los, zieh dich an und dann geht's los. Ich werde unten warten, ok? Ciao, bis dann. Damit rannte er zum Lift und winkte Natsuki, nachdem er eingestiegen war fröhlich nach. Der spinnt doch, sagte Natsuki zu sich selbst und schloss die Tür.  
  
Und wohin gehen wir?. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen von Shinji hatte er sie schließlich doch aus dem Bett bekommen. Nun, zuerst gehen wir ins Kino. Und den Rest zu planen überlasse ich dir. Gab er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zurück. Ach so. Das heißt also so viel wie: Ich darf mir alles ausdenken. Alles, bis auf das Kino. Ok, bis auf das Kino. Und was machen wir als Erstes? Ins Kino gehen, oder erst mal meine Ideen verfolgen?. Tja.....Zuerst ins Kino Und was sehen wir uns an? Ähm...Naja, was halt gerade läuft. Die beiden machten sich also auf den Weg zum nächsten Kino. Doch wie sich herausstellte, gab es keinen Film, der sie interessierte. Also gingen die beiden in den Park und setzten sich auf eine Parkbank. Sie saßen lange Zeit nur da und sagten nichts. Aus unserem Date wird wohl nichts mehr. Gehen wir wieder nach Hause!, sagte Natsuki plötzlich und stand auf. Warte Shinji packte ihre Hand. Was ist denn noch?, schrie Natsuki ihn an. Ich...Naja.....Wir können doch noch überlegen. Ich denke, zum Überlegen hatten wir genug Zeit. Aber... Nichts Aber. Ich gehe. Sie riss sich los und rannte davon. Shinji blieb sitzen und starrte auf den Boden. Hey, warum sitzt du denn nur rum und guckst auf den Boden?. Ein Mädchen zog Shinji hoch und sah ihm in die Augen. Wird es nicht langsam Zeit für dich, nach Hause zu gehen?, fragte es freundlich. Äh...Ich... Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wo wohnst du denn?, fragte das Mädchen. Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe. Vielen Dank!, sagte Shinji, lächelte es an und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen klopfte er an Natsukis Tür. Niemand öffnete. *Wahrscheinlich schläft sie schon*, dachte Shinji und ging zu seiner Tür. Er legte sich ins Bett und sah an die Decke. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er spät. Er war noch müde und sah auf die Uhr. WAS? SCHON ZEHN?. Erschrocken sprang Shinji auf, nahm seine Kleider, zog sich an und rannte los in Richtung Schule. *Warum renne ich eigentlich? Zu spät kommen werde ich sowieso. Besser gesagt: Ich bin schon zu spät* Aprupt blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Auf den Straßen herrschte nicht viel Verkehr und es waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. *Ich werde morgen einfach sagen, ich war krank. Sie werden es mir schon abnehmen.* Er drehte sich um und wollte schon wieder in seine Wohung gehen, als er plötzlich das Mädchen von gestern Abend wieder sah. Er sah sie an, sagte jedoch nichts. Plötzlich sah das Mädchen zu ihm hinüber. Oh, du bist doch der Junge von gestern, bemerkte es freundlich. Ja. Danke wegen gestern. Aber ich habe doch nichts getan, wofür du dich bedanken müsstest. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Ich muss jetzt leider wieder weg. Bitte erzähl Natsuki nichts von mir. Bye Bye. Sie drehte sich um und ging weiter, bis Shinji sie nicht mehr sah. *Ein nettes Mädchen.*, dachte er. Langsam ging Shinji zurück nach Hause. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. *Moment. Sie meinte, ich solle Natsuki nicht von ihr erzählen. Aber...habe ich irgendwann über Natsuki geredet?*  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde er von den Sonnenstrahlen wachgekitzelt. Mühsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg, da an diesem Tag wieder Schule war. Als er an Natsukis Tür vorbeiging, blieb er stehen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit schien er es sich wieder anders zu überlegen und ging weiter. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet und Natsuki kam heraus. Huch. Was machst du denn da? Ich dachte, normal klopfst du bei mir an. , sagte sie verwundert. Ja, aber du hast doch gesagt, dass dich das stört, gab Shinji zurück. Ach was, so spar ich mir den Wecker, sagte sie lächelnd und lief zum Fahrstuhl. *Die kann sich aber wirklich nicht entscheiden, was sie will*, dachte Shinji. Schnell rannte er ihr nach, um den Fahrstuhl noch zu erwischen. 


	3. Zwei neue Mitschueler

Hi! Dies ist nun mein 3.Chapter von Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Ich hoffe, euch haben meine bisherigen Chapters gefallen und ihr werdet auch die nächsten lesen. Über Kritiken oder sonst was Nettes würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
  
  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER 3: Zwei neue Schüler  
  
=sprechen  
  
**=denken  
  
  
  
Oh Mann, ich will heute nicht aufstehen. Shinji lag müde im Bett und wälzte sich darin. Ich verstehe das nicht, warum bin ich heute so müde?.. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder, dass ich noch so verschlafen bin, es ist ja erst fünf Uhr. Und da es erst so früh war, nahm er noch eine Dusche. Sein Gewand landete am Boden und er stieg hinein. Als er fertig war, ging er in sein Zimmer und sah sich im Fernsehen die Frühnachrichten an. „Ein mysteriöses Phänomen. In der ganzen Welt schneit und regnet es, obwohl wir doch mitten im tiefsten Sommer sind. Die Regierung kann sich das nicht erklären. Hören Sie nun den Bundesminister" ZAPP . Der Fernseher war ausgefallen. BOOOOOOUM. Das kam von Natsukis Zimmer.. Schnell rannte Shinji zu Natsukis Appartement und riss die Tür auf. Natsukis Fernseher war explodiert. Es war jedoch niemandem etwas passiert. Shinji ging zu Natsuki, die ängstlich auf dem Boden kauerte. Er trug sie zur Couch und setzte sie dort ab. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter. Natsuki klammerte sich an ihn. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wer da neben ihr saß. Sie stieß sich von ihm weg und sah in die andere Richtung. Hey, was soll das?, fragte Shinji gereizt. Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, in mein Appartement zu kommen. Also verschwinde!, schrie sie ihn an. Das werde ich nicht!. Er packte sie am Handgelenk. Du bist doch noch ganz verängstigt. Mit traurigen Augen sah sie ihn an. Bitte...geh jetzt, sagte sie unter Tränenströmen. Shinji war überrascht und ließ ihre Hand los. Natsuki rannte in ein anderes Zimmer und machte die Tür zu. Shinji rannte zur Tür und versuchte, sie aufzumachen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Also ging er wieder in seine Wohnung zurück. Da es jetzt erst zehn vor sechs war, legte er sich wieder hin, um zu schlafen.  
  
Der Wecker läutete. Shinji war sehr froh darüber, denn er hatte kein Auge zugekriegt. Komisch. Normalerweise schlief er doch immer sehr schnell ein. Doch er vertrieb diese Gedanken und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Als er alle hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg. *Tja, ich glaube, so schnell wird sie mich nicht los*. Shinji ging zu Natsukis Tür und klopfte. Der automatische Wecker für das Fräulein ist da, sagte er fröhlich. Natsuki öffnete die Tür. Als ich das gesagt habe, habe ich damit nicht gemeint, dass du es gleich übertreiben sollst, also halt dich zurück. Sie stolzierte an ihm vorbei zum Fahrstuhl. Doch dieser war außer Betrieb und so ging sie zu den Stufen; Shinji folgte ihr. Unten angekommen gingen sie aus der Tür des Wohnblocks und in Richtung Schule. Nachdem die in der Schule angekommen waren, ging jeder in seine Klasse. Shinji setzte sich an seinen Platz und legte seine Schulsachen aufs Pult. Die Lehrerin betrat das Klassenzimmer und legte ihre Tasche ab. Ihr bekommt heute eine neue Schülerin. Sie kommt aus China, spricht jedoch fließend Japanisch. Bitte, komm doch herein. Die Tür ging auf und ein wunderschönes Mädchen, mit langem, blondem Haar, kam zur Tür herein und stellte sich neben die Lehrerin. Das ist Naoko Kobayashi. Sie wird ab heute auch in eure Klasse gehen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet gut miteinander auskommen. Hinter Shinji ist noch ein Platz frei, setz dich bitte dorthin. . Naoko ging zu dem Platz und setzte sich. Gut, dann können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen  
  
Nach der Schule versuchte Shinji, Natsuki, die zur gleichen Zeit aus hatte wie er, noch einzuholen. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er sie und rannte zu ihr. Was willst du?, fauchte Natsuki ihn sofort an. Mit dir nach Hause gehen, gab er grinsend zur Antwort. Pah, sagte sie nur. Wir haben eine neue Schülerin, begann Shinji. Ach wirklich? Wir haben heute auch einen neuen Schüler bekommen. Ach, so ein Zufalle. Ja. Natsuki schien von dieser Unterhaltung nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. Wie heißt denn der neue Schüler?, fragte Shinji neugierig. Wieso willst du das wissen?, fragte Natsuki genervt. Es interessiert mich eben. Bitte sag es mir. Bitte. Bitte. Schon gut, ich sag es dir, stoppte Natsuki sein Flehen: Er heißt Shinichi Kobayashi, bist du jetzt zufrieden?, sagte Natsuki mit wütendem Blick. Hey, unsere neue Schülerin heißt auch Kobayashi., sagte Shinji überrascht. Na und? Dann sind sie eben Geschwister. Natsuki beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Shinji hatte Probleme, ihr zu folgen. Wieso rennst du denn so?, fragte er keuchend. Warte auf mich. Doch Natsuki hörte nicht auf ihn. Da der Fahrstul noch nicht repariert war, ging sie hastig die Stufen hinauf und zu ihrem Appartement. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte ihre Schulsachen ab. *Oh Mann. Endlich bin ich ihn los. Ich meine, was ist so komisch daran, wenn zwei verschiedenaltrige Geschwister in dieselbe Klasse gehen? Manchmal kann ich ihn echt nicht verstehen.* Natsuki legte ihre Schulsachen ab und ging zu ihrem Nachtkästchen. Sie öffnete eine Schublade und holte einen schwarzen Ohrring heraus. *Ich möchte wissen, woher ich diesen Ohrring habe. Mum hat gesagt, dass ich ihn, als ich geboren wurde, in der Hand hatte und diese Hand nicht öffnen wollte. Sie sagte mir auch öfter, sie wisse, woher ich ihn habe, aber wenn ich sie danach gefragt habe, hat sie nur gesagt: Du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Eines Tages....* Natsuki sah sich den Ohrring genau an. *Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als würde er jemandem anderen gehören. Nicht mir. Jemandem, den ich früher gekannt habe. Aber...Vor meiner Geburt?* Natsuki schüttelte den Kopf. *Nein, so etwas gibt es nicht. Das war nur, weil Shinji so etwas Komisches über früheres Leben erzählt hat. Das bilde ich mir nur ein*, sagte sie zu sich und gab den Ohrring in die Schublade zurück.  
  
*Oh Mann, warum ist die denn so gerannt?* Shinji war inzwischen auch in seiner Wohnung angekommen und hatte seine Schulsachen aufs Bett gelegt. *Was sollte denn das? Habe ich irgendwas getan? War es vielleicht...Habe ich sie zu viel gefragt? Habe ich sie genervt? Fragen, die nur sie mir beantworten kann.* Shinji setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen am Tisch ab.  
  
Doch sofort stand er wieder auf und ging auf den Balkon. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte: Natsuki stand am anderen Balkon. Er hatte sich doch gedacht, dass er ihre Balkontür aufgehen gehört hatte, als er das so am beim Tisch saß. Hi!, sagte er grinsend. Natsuki hatte sich anscheinend erschrocken, denn sie war einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Was willst du?, fragte sie wie immer aufgebracht und in einem wütenden Ton. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum du vorhin weggelaufen bist. Habe ich zu viel geredet? Oder dich genervt? Ich möchte es wissen und ich möchte auch wissen, warum du so eine Abneigung gegen mich hast.. Jetzt warte mal einen Moment. Du redest schon wieder zu viel. Also, wegen vorhin, ich meine, was ist so komisch daran, wenn zwei Leute, die anscheinend Geschwister sind, gerade in unsere Klassen kommen? Naja, ich fand es halt seltsam. Sorry. Und wegen dem zweiten? Warum du so eine Abneigung gegen mich hast?. Sekunde, Sekunde. Also, es ist so.... Natsuki stoppte mitten im Satz. Zwei schwarze Schatten waren über ihnen aufgetaucht. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge. Mehr war nicht zu erkennen, da die Umhänge alles verdeckten. Plötzlich kamen sie näher und ließen sich auf den Balkon herab. 


	4. Geheimnisvolle Gestalten

Hi! Dies ist nun mein drittes Chapter von Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Ich hoffe, euch haben die bisherigen gefallen und ihr werdet meine Geschichten auch weiterhin lesen.  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER4: geheimnisvolle Gestalten  
  
= sprechen  
  
* * = denken  
  
Die dunklen Gestalten sahen unheimlich aus, wie sie da nun standen, verdeckt von ihren schwarzen Umhängen und ihre Gesichter nicht zu erkennen. Was wollt ihr?, fragte Shinji ein wenig zitternd. Heute sind wir nur gekommen, um „Hallo" zu sagen, gab eine der beiden Gestalten mit einer tiefen und dunklen Stimme etwas bitter zurück. Aber wir werden wiederkommen., sagten sie noch, bevor sie sich wieder in die Lüfte erhoben. Ihre schwarzen Umhänge flatterten hinter ihnen her und nach kurzer Zeit waren sie im dunklen Nachthimmel verschwunden. Ich...ich gehe hinein, sagte Natsuki nach einiger Zeit etwas kleinlaut, dann ging sie zu ihrer Balkontür und schloss sie hinter sich. Shinji tat es ihr nach. Lange Zeit blieb er auf seinem Bett liegen, starrte an die Decke und dachte über diese schwarzen Gestalten nach, bis ihn dann doch der Schlaf übermannte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam er pünktlich zur Schule. Natsuki hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Darum war er also eine Viertelstunde vor ihrer Tür gestanden, bis ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er zu spät kommen würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte und Natsuki wahrscheinlich schon weg war.  
  
Der Unterricht begann. Erste Stunde hatten sie Geschichte. Sie lernten über Napoleon, seine Eroberungen und wie er Kaiser von Frankreich wurde und schrieben sich die wichtigsten Einzelheiten auf.  
  
Nach der Schule zeigte Shinji Naoko, die er inzwischen ja schon besser kannte, die Schule und führte sie in alle Räume. Das dauerte bis abends, da Naoko ihn zum Dank noch auf einen Drink eingeladen hatte. Und absagen konnte er nicht, dann wäre sie mächtig sauer gewesen. Auf dem Heimweg traf er Natsuki, doch erfragte sie nicht, warum sie in der Früh nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Die beiden kamen an einem Brunnen vorbei und setzten sich, um ein bisschen auszuruhen. Weißt du..., begann Shinji ein Gespräch. Hm?, fragte Natsuki. Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, bitte sprich jetzt nicht dazwischen sonst, denke ich, werde ich es nicht schaffen. Natsuki, die etwas überrascht und auch neugierig geworden war nickte stumm. Ich..also...seit dem ersten Tag, da ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich gewusst, dass....ich dich liebe, brachte er schließlich stottern heraus. Natsuki sah ihn an, der Wind wehte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht und die Kirschblüten fielen von den Bäumen auf die beiden einsamen Gestalten, die da am Brunnen saßen. Natsuki starrte Shinji verblüfft an, dieser schaute hingegen starr auf den Boden. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, er drehte um und rannte weg.  
  
Da lag er nun in seinem Appartement und dachte darüber nach, wie Natsuki das wohl aufnehmen würde. Sicher würde sie ihn abweisen. Ja, genau, das würde sie tun. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging auf den Balkon, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und eine leichte, erfrischende Brise wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Er genoss den Sonnenuntergang noch eine Weile, bis die Sonne fast völlig hinter den Bergen verschwunden war.  
  
Shinji wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er war anscheinend am Balkon eingeschlafen, denn er saß noch da und hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gelegt. Es war stockdunkel und Shinji begann zu frieren. Darum ging er hinein und setzte sich neben die Heizung.  
  
Später in der Nacht wachte er wieder auf. Diesmal war er neben der Heizung eingeschlafen, doch das störte ihn nicht, denn hier war es warm und er fror immer noch ein bisschen von der Nacht am Balkon. Darum schlief er wieder ein und wachte auch in der Nacht nicht mehr auf, sondern erst am nächsten Morgen.  
  
Es war noch früh, doch er packte trotzdem seine Sachen, um sich auf den Weg in die Schule zu machen. Diesmal war er es, der nicht auf Natsuki wartete. Er schämte sich wegen seinem Geständnis am Vortag und darum ging er schnell zum Lift. Shinji?. Er drehte sich um. Natsuki war aus der Tür zu ihrem Appartement getreten und sah ihn überrascht an. Der Lift war angekommen und Shinji stieg schnell ein, ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen. Natsuki rannte schnell zum Lift und wollte die Tür noch aufhalten, aber Shinji war schneller und die Tür schloss sich vor ihr. Darum ging sie schnell zu den Stufen neben dem Fahrstuhl und rannte hinunter. Sie kam natürlich nach Shinji unten an und musste weiterhin rennen, um ihn noch einzuholen. Doch konnte sie ihn nirgends sehen, darum rannte sie einfach den Schulweg entlang, den sie jeden Tag ging. Shinji, bitte, ich muss mit dir reden, schrie sie verzweifelt. Plötzlich hörte sie neben sich ein Geräusch. Da saß Shinji, an dem Brunnen, an dem sie am Vortag auch gesessen waren und wartete. Langsam ging Natsuki auf ihn zu. Was musst du mir denn so Wichtiges sagen?, fragte er sie. Ähm...wegen gestern...du erwartest doch sicher eine Antwort von mir, oder?, stotterte sie. Ja, meinte er, knallrot im Gesicht. Naja, ich ähm, also, ich..ich li..., Guten Morgen, meine zwei kleinen Turteltäubchen. Shinichi kam aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Liebesgeflüster schon so früh am Morgen? Ts Ts. Das gehört sich nicht. Hört mal, ihr müsst das langsam angehen, mit mehr Geduld.. Er stand da und quatschte, hne zu merken, dass ihm eigentlich keiner zuhörte, Shinji und Natsuki standen nur da und waren fassungslos, wie jemand so schnell aus dem Gebüsch erscheinen konnte und dann auch noch so viel Kraft hatte, dass er gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu reden.  
  
Als er endlich fertig war, war es schon spät und die drei mussten zur Schule rennen. Trotz aller Anstrengungen kamen sie schließlich und endlich doch zu spät und mussten am Gang warten. Da die beiden Klassen nebeneinander waren, setzten sie sich an einen Platz und redeten über Schule, Wohnung, Eltern und noch mehr Krimskrams, der ihnen einfiel. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, gingen alle wieder in ihre Klassen, Shinji in seine, und Shinichi und Natsuki in ihre.  
  
Nach der Schule gingen sie noch zusammen bis zum Ausgang, diesmal war Naoko auch dabei. Später trennten sie sich dann, Natsuki und Shinji gingen nach links, Shinichi und Naoko nach links.  
  
Was wolltest du mir denn eigentlich vorhin sagen, als wir dann unterbrochen wurden?, fragte Shinji, nachdem sie einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander gegangen waren. Ich..., begann Natsuki, doch auch diesmal wurden sie unterbrochen. Die zwei schwarzen Gestalten waren über ihnen und ließen sich langsam, ganz langsam, herab. 


	5. Der schwarze Ohrring

Hi! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Geschichte und ihr schreibt mir auch kräftig Reviews, bisher hab ich nämlich nicht viele. Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte.  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER5: Der schwarze Ohrring  
  
=sprechen  
  
**=denken  
  
*************************************************************************+  
  
Die schwarzen Gestalten schwebten über den beiden. Was wollt ihr schon wieder?, fragte Shinji aufgebracht und nahm Natsuki in seine Arme, um sie zu beschützen. Diese errötete leicht. Wir haben doch gesagt, dass wir wiederkommen, gaben die schwarzen Gestalten mit einem hämischen Grinsen zurück. Und was wollt ihr?, fragte Shinji. Das verraten wir noch nicht. Wir sind nur gekommen, um.... Wieder, um „Hallo" zu sagen?, unterbrach Shinji ihn wütend. Nein, diesmal waren wir aus einem anderen Grund hier, sagte eine der schwarzen Gestalten gelassen und sie flogen wieder weg und waren nach kurzer Zeit verschwunden.  
  
Längere Zeit standen Shinji und Natsuki da und sagten nichts. Shinji hielt Natsuki immer noch fest in den Armen. Ähm...Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?, fragte er schließlich nach einiger Zeit. Ähm...eigentlich...ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, ich...ich mag dich, aber ich liebe dich nicht., sagte sie etwas stotternd. Aha, ich verstehe., sagte Shinji enttäuscht. MDarf ich dann erfahren, wen du liebst?, fragte er. Hm? Oh, ach so, ja, klar., sagte sie nur. Und? Wer ist es?, fragte er erneut. Natsuki kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog etwas hervor. Einen kleinen, schwarzen Ohrring. *Das ist doch der, den ich ihr gegeben habe, als sie gestorben ist*, dachte Shinji erschrocken. *Sie hat ihn also noch. Aber was will sie mir damit sagen?*. Gespannt wartete er. Dieser schwarze Ohrring, begann Natsuki. Meine Mutter sagt, ich habe ihn seit meiner Geburt. Sie sagt, ich habe ihn von einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann bekommen, der jetzt ein paar Jahre älter sein müsste als ich. Und seitdem glaube ich, dass er der Mann ist, den ich liebe.. Damit beendete sie ihr Erzählung. Aber du kennst ihn doch nicht und hast ihn doch auch noch nie gesehen. Woher willst du wissen, dass er dir gefällt und dass er auch nett ist?. Ach, weißt du, ich stelle ihn mir vor, und wenn ich ihn dann irgendwann mal treffe und er nicht gut aussieht, dann gebe ich ihm eine Ohrfeige und renne zu meinem nächsten Traumboy, sagte sie etwas laut. *Oh Mann, was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Wenn sich ihr diesen Ohrring nicht gegeben hätte, würde sie sich nicht so daran klammern und stattdessen vielleicht mich nehmen*, dachte er verbittert und traurig zugleich.  
  
Die beiden gingen zusammen nach Hause, vor der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und jeder ging in sein Appertement.  
  
*Was habe ich da nur angerichtet?*, fragte er sich in Gedanken. Dann war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen war ein Samstag und Shinji blieb bis 10 Uhr im Bett. Dann stand er langsam auf, ging sich duschen und dann, mit noch nassen Haaren, auf den Balkon. Er stellte sich ans Geländer und schaute auf die Stadt hinab. Na, du Langschläfer bist du auch endlich wach geworden?. Natsuki stand daneben auf ihrem Balkon, sie hatte anscheinend auch gerade geduscht und war nur leicht bekleidet. Das brachte Shinji natürlich auf andere Gedanken, doch er verdrängte sie wieder. Plötzlich läutete in Natsukis Haus das Telefon. Entschuldige mich kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da, ok?, sagte sie und rannte i hinein. Sie hob den Hörer ab und antwortete. Shinji hörte sie nur gedämpft reden, dann legte sie den Hörer auf und kam wieder auf den Balkon. Meine Mutter hat angerufen. Sie möchte, dass ich über das Wochenende zu ihr kommen und fragt, ob du nicht mitkommen möchtest?, sagte sie lächelnd. Echt? Und du bist einverstanden, dass ich mitkomme?, fragte er glücklich. Aber sicher, sagte sie freundlich. Pack deine Sachen, wir fahren gleich los. Und da nächste Woche die Sommerferien beginnen, können wir auch gerne länger bleiben, also nimm nicht zu wenig mit. Klar, mach ich. Wow, Super, deine Eltern wohnen doch jetzt draußen am Land, oder? Cool. Oh Mann, dann gibt's wieder Pfannkuchen á la Chiaki. Cool. Das und vieles mehr hörte Natsuki ihn von drinnen glücklich rufen, bis sie sich selbst daran macht, ihr Sachen zu packen.  
  
Bald saßen sie im Zug und nach nur einer Viertelstunde Fahrt waren sie bei Natsukis Eltern. Maron und chiaki begrüßten die beidenherzlich und wie sich herausstellte, würden auch Yamato und Miyako übers Wochenende hier bleiben, und vielleicht sogar während den Sommerferien.  
  
Am ersten Tag gab es so was Ähnliches wie eine kleine Party, weil die ganze Familien zusammen waren, und alle unterhielten sich und verstanden sich prächtig. So ging es bis Mitternacht, dann wurden langsam doch alle müde und gingen zu Bett. Miyako, die es ein bisschen mit dem Sekt übertrieben hatte, musste von Yamato zu ihrem Bett gebracht werden. Maron und Chiaki schliefen in ihrem Schlafzimmer, Miyako und Yamato im Gästezimmer und Shinji und Natsuki hatten in einem eigenen Zimmer zwei bequeme Matratzen auf dem Boden liegen. Nur die beiden waren noch immer nicht müde und erzählten sich Geschichten und Witze und hatten viel Spaß, bis sie um circa 3 in der Früh doch der Schlaf übermannte. Obwohl sie so spät eingeschlafen waren, waren sie um neun schon wieder aktiv und draußen auf der Wiese. Maron und Chiaki hatten einen Swimming Pool, den Shinji und Natsuki gleich beansprucht hatten. Zu Mittag gelang es den anderen, sie kurz aus dem Pool zu bekommen, damit sie etwas essen, aber den Rest des Tage verbrachten die beiden mit Schwimmen, Badminton spielen und wilden Verfolgungsjagden über das ganze Gelände, während sie sich gegenseitig mit Wasser begossen.  
  
Am Abend waren sie so erschöpft, dass sie früh ins Bett gingen und sofort einschliefen. Am nächsten Tag hatten sie vor, zum See zu fahren, der ganz in der Nähe lag. Dazu nahmen sie ihr Badezeug und machten sich auf den Weg. Maron, Chiaki, Miyako und Yamato gingen auch mit. Shinji und Natsuki verbrachten wieder die meiste Zeit im Wasser, doch dann mussten sie sich einmal ausruhen und saßen auf ihren Handtüchern, die sie in die Wiese gelegt hatten. *Komisch. In letzter Zeit streiten wir uns nicht mehr. Das finde ich toll, auch wenn ich den Grund nicht kenne.*, dachte Shinji glücklich. *Aber an diesen Ohrring klammert sie sich sicher immer noch*, dachte er etwas betrübt, doch dann meinter er: *Was solls, ich habe jetzt über eine Woche Zeit, sie dazu zu bringen, sich in mich zu verlieben, und wenn das nicht klappt, bin ich trotzdem eine ganze Weile mit Natsuki allein.* Hey, Shinji, wollen wir wieder ins Wasser gehen?, fragte Natsuki und lächelte ihn an. Ok, gab er zurück. Natsuki hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Überraschung nahm und und ging mit ihm zum See.  
  
Sie kamen spät nach Hause, da Shinji und Natsuki nicht aus dem Wasser wollten und Yamato und Chiaki ins Wasser springen mussten, um sie rauszuholen. Das war eine Gemeinsamkeit, die sie beide hatten: Sie liebten das Schwimmen. AmAbend gab es von Chiaki selbst gemachte Pfannkuchen. Das war wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit, denn die beiden liebten Pfannkuchen über alles.  
  
Am Abend lagen Shinji und Natsuki wieder lange im Bet und plauderten über verschiedene Dinge. Sie erzählten sich auch gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten, womit sie sich selbst manchmal Angst machten und sich aneinenderklammerten. So schliefen sie dann auch, jeder hielt den anderen im Arm ein.  
  
Natsuki war die Erste, die aufwacht. Sie wollte aufstehen, spürte jedoch, dass sie etwas zurückhielt. Sie öffnete die Augen und entdeckte Shinji. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihn festhielt, und er sie. *Ach ja, gestern Abend. Wir haben uns Gruselgeschichten erzählt und Angst bekommen. Hihi*. Sie kicherte. Aber jetzt kann er mich mal wieder loslassen, sagte sie zu sich selbst und versuchte, sich freizubekommen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, darum ließ sie es bleiben und mit der Zeit fand sie es irgendwie auch ganz angenehm so. Sie sah ichn an. Er sah süss aus. *Irgendwie*, dachte sie, *gefällt er mir. Ob ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte?*  
  
Als Shinji schließlich aufwachte, was nicht lange dauerte, etwa 15 Minuten später, war Natsuki noch wach und schaute ihn mit ihren violetten Augen liebevoll an. Was war das für ein Blick? So hatte sie ihn noch nie angeschaut. . Könnte sie ihn vielleicht doch mögen? Zur völligen Überraschung Shinjis zog sie ihn näher an sich und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: Ich liebe dich.. Was? Ist das wahr?, fragte er freudestrahlend. Aber, ich dachte..., begann er, doch Natsuki legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ich habe mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Wann passiert es schon mal, dass jemand seinen Traumprinzen trifft, nur weil man einen Ohrring von ihm hat?, sagte sie lächelnd. Shinji war glücklich über ihre Worte, drückte sie fester und küsste sie. Natsuki erwiderte den Kuss und so lagen sie einige Zeit, sich gegenseitig in den Armen haltend.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück war heute Wandern angesagt. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, alle gingen mit kurzen Hosen oder Röcken und Wanderausrüstung. Alle paar Meter legten sie eine Pause ein und ungefähr auf der Mitte des Weges setzten sie sich kurz zum Essen. Dann gingen sie wieder weiter und hatten nach circa einer halben Stunde den Gipfel erreicht. Alle waren geschafft und setzten sich auf einen Stein oder einfach in die Wiese. Danach gingen sie den Berg wieder hinab. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Shinji und Natsuki wieder im Pool Am Abend kuschelten sie sich ganz eng aneinander, küssten sich und schliefen wieder in der Umarmung ein.  
  
In der Früh gab es nicht das übliche Frühstück. Miyako hatte bestimmt, dass es eine Obstplatte gäbe. Das störte sichtlichniemanden, sie waren eher begeistert von dieser Idee und langten ordentlich zu.  
  
Nach dem Essen war Sport angesagt. Sie fuhren zu sechst mit dem Rad und wurden auf dem Rückweg von einem netten Bauern auf seinem Traktor mitgenommen, der sie auch gleich zum Mittagessen auf seinen Bauernhof einlud. Er brachte sie dann auch nach Hause und wünschte ihnen noch schöne Ferien. Sie bedankten sich bei ihm und gaben ihm noch eine ganze Ladung Obst zum Dank mit.  
  
Inzwischen war eine Woche der Sommerferien vergangen, in der Shinji und Natsuki sich immer näher gekommen waren.  
  
  
  
Shinji hatte diese Woche Geburtstag. Von Natsuki bekam er ein Sport-Shirt, auch wenn er oft das Basketballtraining schwänzte und von seinen Eltern und Maron und Chiaki bekam er eine Reise in die Türkei mit allen Familienmitgliedern und nach kurzem Besprechen, kamen auch Natsuki, Miyako und Yamato mit. Sie würden nächste Woche fahren.  
  
Die nächste woche war endlich da. Die Koffer warne gepackt und schon am Vortag am Flugsteig abgegeben worden, und alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.  
  
Sie waren mit dem Einchecken fertig und hatten noch 10 Minuten, bis der Flieger abflog. Ihr mögt euch doch nicht so sehr, oder? Könnt ihr euch trotzdem vorstellen, nur während dem Flug nebeneinander zu sitzen?, fragte Maron Shinji und Natsuki. Aber klar, kein Problem, gaben sie lächelnd zur Antwort. Maron wunderte sich, doch sie gab sich damit zufrieden, und kurze Zeit später saßen sie auch schon im Flieger. Leider war mit den Plätzen etwas nicht ganz richtig, und so saßen Shinji und Natsuki auf einem Dreiersessel und Maron, Miyako und Chiaki nebeneinander und Yamato setzte sich zu Shinji und Natsuki. Den ganzen Flug über redeten sie über verschiedene Sachen, was ihnen gerade so einfiel. Dann begann ein Videofilm und sie sahen ich sich an, er war ein bisschen gruselig, du Shinji und Natsuki fassten sich an den Händen. Auch Yamato, der immer noch nicht gerade zu den mutigsten aller Menschen gehörte, zitterte und klammerte sich an den schlimmsten Stellen an Shinji, der neben ihm saß. Das überraschte die beiden nun schon ein bisschen.  
  
Sie waren angekommen. Es war Mittag und sie ließen sich vom Hotelpersonal ihren Zimmern zuweisen. Es gab immer zwei Doppelzimmer. Shinji und Natsuki bestanden darauf, zusammen in ein Zimmer zu kommen, daher beschlossen Maron und Chiaki, zusammen ein Zimmer zu nehmen, und Miyako und Yamato.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck ausgeladen und ausgepackt hatten, ging es für alle schon mal ab ins Wasser. Der Pool hatte herrlich blaues Wasser und war riesig. Bis abends blieben sie im Pool, dann zogen sie sich um und gingen essen. Danach gingen sie wieder in den Pool, bis das Wasser ausgelassen wurde.  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen sie gleich in der Früh an den Strand. Zu Anfang schmierte jeder den anderen mit Sonnencreme ein und dann ging es ins Salzwasser. Etwa um die Mittagszeit gingen Shinji und Natsuki Beach Volleyball spielen. Dann wieder ins Wasser, um sich abzukühlen. Sie gingen auch Muscheln sammeln, und bauten sogar eine kleine Sandburg. Es machte ihnen Spaß, und am Abend fuhren sie in die Stadt hinein, fuhren Rad, gingen Eis essen etc...  
  
Diesen Tag verbrachten sie wie den vorigen, nur das sie diesmal etwa zu Mittag zum Hotel und in den Swimming Pool gingen.  
  
Am Abend gab es eine Show, mit Tänzern, Bauchtänzern, Jongleuren und anderem. Danach gingen sie noch an die Bar, Maron und Miyako waren schon gegangen. Nun saßen Shinji, Natsuki, Chiaki und Yamato bei der Bar und sahen sich die Krönung der Feier an: das Feuerwerk. Es war wunderschön, in tollen Farben und mit wunderschönen Lichtern.  
  
Nach dem Feuerwerk gingen sie zu Bett. Es war 1 Uhr morgens und alle waren todmüde.  
  
Darum wachten sie am nächsten Tag auch erst um 12 auf, Maron und Miyako waren schon am Pool. Heute war Bootfahren angesagt, immer zu zweit ging es auf große Fahrt. Sie nahmen sich Tretboote und fuhren in Schlangenlinien, ungefähr hintereinander, das Meer hinab zu einer kleinen Insel nahe der Küste. Auf der Insel sah man weit und breit nur Ruinen und Sand. Sie besichtigten die Insel und fuhren dann wieder weiter. Zwischendurch gab es auch kleine Rutschpartien über die Rutsche, die hinten am Boot befestigt war. Die anderen waren schon an den Strand zurückgefahren, während Shinji und Natsuki noch am Meer herumgondelten.  
  
So, das wars mal mit diesem Kapitel, lest bitte weiter, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Danke,  
  
Kokosflocke 


	6. Wiedergeboren!

Hier ist nun das 6.Chapter. Viel Spaß!  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe  
  
CHAPTER6: Jeannes Wiedergeburt  
  
=sprechen  
  
**=denken  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Himmel dunkel. Die schwarzen Gestalten waren wieder gekommen. Was wollt ihr schon wieder? Könnt ihr uns nicht eine Sekunde alleine lassen?, fragte Shinji wütend. Jetzt übertreib nicht so, June, wir wollten auch doch nur mal besuchen. Außerdem solltest du dich hüten, so mit uns zu reden, wir sind stärker als du, gaben die Gestalten zurück. Shinji nahm Natsuki schützend in die Arme und sagte: Ach ja? Ihr seid also stärker? Na, das will ich doch mal sehen. Wenn ihr mich besiegt, akzeptiere ich das und werde euch mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln. Na gut, dann lass uns kämpfen. Niemand darf sich einmischen, sons wird er sofort getötet. Er gebot der anderen schwarzen Gestalt, sich zu entfernen. Diese tat es auch, hingegen etwas gekränkt, weil sie keinen Spaß haben durfte. Shjnji sagte zu Natsuki: Geh bitte zur Seite. Das ist gefährlich. Aber was ist mit dir?, fragte diese besorgt. Ich komme schon klar. Geh bitte zur Seite wiederholte er. Widerwillig tat sie es.  
  
Der Kampf begann. Shinji versuchte, die dunkle Gestalt zu schlagen, doch sie wich zurück. Erst jetzt sah Shinji, dass sie eine Kapuze über dem Gesicht trug. Er schlug wieder nach ihr, doch sie wich wieder aus und traf ihn so hart, dass er aus dem Boot ins Wasser fiel. Natsuki stand auf und wollte ihm helfen, doch er schrie ihr zu, sie solle bleiben, wo sie ist und sich nicht einmischen. Darum ging sie wieder zurück in und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Bootes. Die dunkle Gestalt hatte etwas in der Hand, das wie ein Ball aussah. Sie schleuderte es auf Shinji. Er konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, doch das Boot wurde getroffen.  
  
Natsuki konnte sich nur mit aller Mühe noch im Boot halten und Shinji schaffte es, endlich wieder hinein zu kommen. Wieder feuerte die schwarze Gestalt einen Ball auf das Boot. Shinji wich aus, doch das Boot wurde wieder getroffen. Shinji wich aus und wollte die Gestalt wieder angreifen, als er Natsuki schreien hörte.  
  
Er drehte sich um. Sie war aus dem Boot gefallen. *Naja, sie wird schon von alleine wieder reinkommen*, dachte er und widmete sich wieder dem Kampf. Er griff die schwarze Gestalt an und wollte sie schlagen, doch sie wich aus. Shinji blieb jedoch mit seinem Fuß am Umhang hängen und riss ihn mit. Er landete im Wasser. Nun konnte man sehen, wie die Gestalt aussah. Sie hatte eine lange, schwarze Lederhose an und ein kunstvoll besticktes, aquamarinblaues Hemd. Sie trug auch jetzt noch einen Umhang, denn unter dem ersten war anscheindn ein zweiter versteckt, auf dem dieselben kunstvollen Stickereien waren. Er war golden. Die schwarze Gestalt war, wie sich herausstellte en Mann, mir kurzem, schwarzem Haar und einem kleinen, schwarzen Ohrring. Natsuki sah sich diesen genauer an und entdeckte etwas Sonderbares. Schnell suchte sie nach dem Ohrring, den sie immer bei sich trug, doch er war weg. War etwa dieser Ohrring, den die schwarze Gestalt am Ohr hatte...  
  
Moment, rief sie in den Kampf der beiden, Hört bitte kurz auf. Ich habe eine Frage. Überrascht hörte Shinji auf und bekam dafür einen Schlag von der Gestalt. Doch dann hörte auch er auf und unterbrach somit den Kampf fürs Erste.  
  
Ich habe an Ihrem Ohr einen kleine, schwarzen Ohrring gesehen und hatte einen, der genau gleich aussieht seit meiner Geburt. Und der ist jetzt weg. Könnte es sein, dass das der Ohrring ist, den ich in meiner Tasche hatte? Wollen sie mich beschuldigen, ein Dieb zu sein, wertes Fräulein?, fragte er freundlich. N...nein, aber.... Na gut, ich gebe es zu. Ich war dem Glanz dieses Ohrrings völlig verfallen und konnte nicht wiederstehen. Bitte verzeihen sie mir. Er schwang sich zu ihr hinunter, landete auf dem Boot und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. Ich hoffe, sie nehmen meine Entschuldigung an, wertes Fräulein. Hier, Er gab ihr den Ohrring zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. Schluss jetzt!, hörte man von hinten eine weibliche Stimme. Alle drehten sich nach der zweiten schwarzen Gestalt um, auch Shinji, der gerade kurz davor war, in Wut zu geraten.  
  
Die schwarze Gestalt zog sich die Kapuze vom Gesicht, und darunter kam ein wunderschönes Mädchen hervor.*Pah. Nicht so schön wie Natsuki, aber mit ein paar anderen Frauen könnte sie spielend mithalten*, meinte Shinji zu sich selbst. Was ist denn los, Akire, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?. Und ob ich das bin. Schließlich sind wir doch verlobt, Yashiiro, sagte sie wütend und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Boot herab. Sie ging auf Natsuki zu. Du Weibsstück, versuch nicht noch einmal, mir meinen geliebten Yashiiro wegzunehmen! Aber ich habe doch gar nicht... Schweig!, schrie das Mädchen und Natsuki verstummte sofort. Ich sehe es doch, wenn sich jemand an Yashiiro ranmacht. Hältst du mcih für blöd oder was?, schrie sie ihr entgegen. Schluss jetzt, Akire, sagte Yashiiro und Akire gehorchte ihm. Sie hat sich nicht an mcih herangemacht, ich wollte mich nur für den Diebstahl entschuldigen, und zwar auf meine Art. Aber... Kein Aber. Es war so, wie ich es erklärt habe, und das musst du respektieren. Also entschuldige dich jetzt sofort bei ihr!. Na gut, wenn es sein muss. Widerwillig streckte Akire Natsuki die Hand hin. Tut mir leid, sagte sie erstaunlich freundlich und auch ein bisschen beschämt. Ist schon okay. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, sagte Natsuki und ergriff ihre Hand. Lass uns Freunde werden, ja?. J..ja. Akire lächelte. Na gut, damit wir diesen Frieden nicht zerstören, lasst und auch Freunde werden, Yashiiro meinte Shinji. Einverstanden, sagte Yashiiro und nahm Shinjis ihm hingestreckte Hand.  
  
Shinji, Natsuki, Akire und Yashiiro waren an den Strand zurückgekehrt, das Boot mussten sie bezahlen, da es ja von dem Kampf recht demoliert war. Dann nahmen sie ihre Handtücher und legten sich in die Sonne. Akire und Yashiiro entschuldigten sich für einen Moment und kamen kurz darauf in Badebekleidung und mit Handtüchern wieder zurück.  
  
Also, jetzt erzählt mal, warum seid ihr hier und warum habt ihr uns angegriffen?, fragte Shinji neugierig. Wir haben euch nicht angegriffen, meinte Yashiiro. Na gut, okay, ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, aber was macht ihr hier und warum folgt ihr uns?. Naja, Natsukis Eltern waren mal die Kmaikaze Diebe Jeanne und Sindbad... Was?, unterbrach ihn Natsuki. meine Eltern waren Diebe?. Ja, aber keine gewöhnlichen Diebe. Sie handelten im Auftrag Gottes und vertrieben die Dämonen, die sich in Gegenständen eingenistet und von den Besitzern Besitz ergriffen hatten. Dadurch retteten sie vielen Menschen das Leben. Aber Jeanne hat Satan doch besiegt, warum erzählst du uns das?. Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund. Du, Natsuki Nagoya, nein, Fin Fish, bist die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne D´arc, da deine Mutter diese Arbeit nach ihrem Sieg über den Teufel beendet hat, um als normaler Mensch zu leben. Durch ihre Kraft bist du wiedergeboren worden, und auch Shinji, oder besser gesagt, Access, wollte wiedergeboren werden. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir hat er seine Erinnerungen behalten und weiß noch alles, was vor eurer Wiedergeburt passiert ist. Fin Fish, bitte erinnere dich. Erinnere dich an deine Freundin, Maron, an Cersia und Toki, diene Freunde, die auch wiedergeboren wurden, und erinnere dich an deine Liebe zu Access, wegen der du dem Teufel gedient hattest. Erinnere dich  
  
+++Was ist das? Ein helles Licht umgibt mich. Ich bin eingeschlossen davon. Es ist warm. Ich fühle mcih wohl darin. Was ist das? Da scheint ein Ausgang zu sein?  
  
Wo bin ich jetzt? Der Ausgang hinter mir ist verschwunden. Wer ist das? Sieht aus wie...Shinji. Mit langen Haaren und einem weißen Gewand. ...........Ich erinnere mich. Ich war der Grundengel Fin Fish und half Maron bei der Dämonanjagd. Ich diente Satan, um Access wieder zu sehen und ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen. Ich dachte, meine Freunde, Cersia und Toki, wären gestorben, aber sie hatten überlebt und Access hatte sie befreit. Sie gaben mir ihre Kraft. Und Access...Ich wurde zum Himmelsengel und Jeanne besiegte Satan. Ich habe Maron beschützt, als Satan sie mit letzter Kraft angegriffen hat und wurde durch Jeannes Kraft wiedergeboren. Und Access gab mir seinen schwarzen Ohrring, damit wir uns wiedersehen. Den schwarzen Ohrring, den ich seit meiner Geburt habe. Access! Shinji!+++  
  
Sie ist wieder wach. Und, erinnerst du dich an alles? Langsam öffnete Natsuki die Augen. Über ihr war Shinji, und schaute sie besorgt an. Natsuki wurde rot und rappelte sich auf. Ich...ich weiß alles wieder. Jeanne...Sindbad...Cersia...Toki...Access gut. Und nun zu unserer Aufgabe. Wir sind von Gott geschickt worden, um die gleiche Funktion zu erfüllen, die ihr damals hattet. Allerdings sollen wir euch nicht als Grundengel helfen, die Dämonen aufzuspüren, sondern als Himmelsengel., erklärte Yashiiro. Ich bin der Engel von Shinji, und Akire der von Natsuki. Da ihr diese Arbeit früher selbst betrieben habt, müssen wir euch unsere Aufgabe wohl nicht weiter erklären.  
  
Bis es dunkel wurde blieben sie am Strand und gingen erst dann nach Hause zurück. Die anderen, Miyako, Yamato, Maron und Chiaki waren schon zu Hause und Maron und Miyako standen in der Küche und kochten.  
  
Am Abend gingen Shinji und Natsuki mit Maron und Chiaki in ein Nebenzimmer. Sie erzählten ihnen, was sie am Strand von Akire und Yashiiro erfahren hatten und stellten sie den beiden vor, die in dem Zimmer gewartet hatten. Maron bot den beiden etwas zu essen an, was sie dankend annahmen.  
  
Akire und Yashiiro durften auch in dem Haus übernachten. Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie wieder zurück nach Tokio. Akire und Yashiiro wollten nicht mit ihnen zurückfliegen, sie meinten, sie würden sich am Flughafen in Tokio wieder treffen.  
  
Natsuki, Shinji und ihre Eltern waren am Flughafen angekommen und Akire und Yashiiro waren schon länger da.  
  
Erst einmal fuhran alle zu Shinji und Natsuki nach Hause, lieferten ihr Gepäck ab und trafen sich dann alle in Shinjis Wohnung. Also, wir fahren jetzt wieder nach Hause, sagte Maron und Miyako und Yamato machten sich auch auf den Weg. Wir lassen unser Gepäck für heute hier und holen es morgen ab, einverstanden?. Gut, meinte Shinji. Bis dann. Damit verließen sie die Wohnung und Miyakom und Yamato gingen auch.  
  
Ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht erklärt, warum es wieder Dämonen gibt. Also, das ist so: Jeanne hat satan besiegt, aber ein Teil seiner Kraft blieb erhalten, jedoch war das nur das Böse und die Einsamkeit in ihm, genau wie damals bei Gott.. Gut, das verstehe ich ja, aber normalerweise wird Jeanne doch nur wiedergeboren, wenn ihre frühere Wiedergeburt stirbt, oder nicht?, fragte Natsuki. Ja, aber da Jeanne dir ihre Kraft gab und danach nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte, um weiterhin als Kamikaze Diebin zu arbeiten. Moment. Ich dachte, sie wäre zurückgetreten?!. Nein, zurücktreten in der Art, das kann sie nicht. Aber wenn sie nicht mehr genug Kraft hat, kann sie die Dämonen nicht mehr bannen. Aber warum hatte sie denn keine Kraft mehr dazu? Weil es sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet hat, dass du und Access wiedergeboren werden. Aha. Ich habe aber noch eine Frage, sagte Natsuki. Wenn Jeanne den Teufel besiegt hat, und die Dämonen verschwunden waren, warum wurde ich dann als Jeanne wiedergeboren?. Weil es sowas Ähnliches wie ein Kreislauf ist, dass Jeanne immer wiedergeboren wird, weil immer wieder neue Dämonen auftauchen können, wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Ok. Ich bin langsam etwas müde. Ich gehe schlafen.. Sie stand auf und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als Shinji sie am Arm packte. Bitte, bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Wenn du willst, kann ich mir eine Matratze holen und du kannst bei mir schlafen ...Na gut. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und Shinji stand auf, um eine Matratze zu holen.  
  
Sie hatten sich noch ein bisschen unterhalten und gingen dann ins Bett.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Shinji von Yashiiro geweckt. Dieser hatte sich verkleinert und war für Menschen unsichtbar. Nur Shinji und Natsuki konnten ihn sehen. Auch bei Akire war es so. Schnell, ihr müsst mitkommen. Wir haben den ersten Dämon entdeckt. Shinji und Natsuki stiegen erstaunt aus den Betten und zogen sich an. Hier sind eure Kreuze, der Dämon ist in der Nähe des Momokuri Parks in einem Haus. Er hat sich in der Brosche von Mimi Hogonda, einem kleinen Mädchen, versteckt. Ok, machen wir uns auf den Weg, sagte Natsuki Game Start.  
  
Sie waren in dem Haus angekommen, Das Licht war abgeschaltet. Die beiden nickten sich zu und gingen durch das Fenster ins Haus. Eins muss ich dir noch sagen, Shinji, nein Sindbad. Du darfst Jeanne nur beschützen, du sollst die Dämonen nicht bannen und sie auch nicht davon abhalten, dass sie einen Dämon bannt, verstanden?, sagte Yashiiro. Ok Vorsicht, da ist der Dämon, sagte Jeanne. Vor ihnen stand eine Frau, in den Händen hielt sie die Brosche der Kleinen. Jeanne wollte angreifen, doch dann hörte sie eine Stimme. Nein, Mama, bitte gib mir meine Brosche wieder. Du hast sie mir doch geschenkt. Bitte nimm sie mir nicht weg, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und zerrte an dem Kleid ihrer Mutter. Verschwinde, Mimi sagte Mimis Mutter und stieß sie weg. Mami, was ist los mit dir? Du warst doch immer so nett und in letzter Zeit bist du so abweisend. Sagte das kleine Mädchen weinend. Hab keine Angst, sagte Natsuki. Ich werde deiner Mutter helfen. Vertrau mir!  
  
  
  
Das kleine Mädchen sah sie an und nickte dann. Sindbad, bring sie bitte raus Ok. Komm, Kleine, gehen wir ins Nebenzimmer. Langsam entfernte er sich mit dem Mädchen und Natsuki blieb zurück.  
  
Dein Spiel ist aus, sagte sie und hoob ihr Kreuz. Im Namen des Herrn, fange ich die Ausgeburten, der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich. Sie nahm den Pin und schleuderte ihn auf die Brosche. Schachmatt Der Dämon war gebannt und es erschien eine Schachfigur. Doch es war nicht, wie bei Jeanne, ein Bauer, sondern ein Läufer, eine kunstvoll geschliffene, schöne Figur. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, sagte Natsuki und Shinji brachte das Mädchen zu ihrer Mutter. Natsuki ging noch einmal zu ihr hin und sagte: Es tut mir leid, ich habe deine Brosche kaputt gemacht.. Das macht nichts, meinte das Mädchen. Sie war zwar ein Geschenk von Mama, aber Hauptsache, es geht ihr wieder gut. Danke, Engel. Natsuki lächelte und ging dann zu Shinji. Danach verschwanden sie im Nachthimmel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Chapter gefallen. Ich wollte nur eine Anmerkung machen, zur Aussprechung von Yashiiro: Man spricht es Ya(kurz gesprochen) – shii(lang gesprochenes „i") – ro(kurz). Und Akire wird A(kurz) – ki(kurz) – re(kurz) gesprochen. Diese Namen sind selbt erfunden, ich habe Namen aus dem Japanischen abgeändert, darum verwendet sie bitte nicht.  
  
Danke  
  
Kokosflocke 


	7. Extra Chapter

Ich hoffe, euch haben die bisherigen Chapters gefallen, aber ich will jetzt nicht wieder so viel schreiben, darum wünsch ich auch nur noch viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 7: Extra Chapter = sprechen **= denken  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Shinji, nun steh endlich auf, es ist schon 10 Uhr. Shinji streckte sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Dann stieg er aus dem Bett, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Na endlich, sagte Natsuki aus, die mit Kochschürze aus der Küche kam. Ich hab schon gedacht, du stehst gar nicht mehr auf. Ach komm, es ist doch keine Schule, also was soll´ s, das muss ich nun mal ausnutzen.. Ok, ok, ist schon gut. Dann verschwand sie wieder in der Küche und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Teller Pfannkuchen und Saft wieder heraus. Dann ging sie noch einmal hinein und holte den Rest fürs Frühstück.  
  
Mann, du bist ja ne richtige Meisterköchin, sagte Shinji schmatzend. Ach komm, übertreib nicht so, Pfannkuchen kann doch jeder machen. Und außerdem solltest du erst runterschlucken, bevor du mit dem Reden beginnst. Na gut. Aber ich finde nicht, dass Pfannkuchen so ein einfaches Gericht ist, das jeder machen kann. Ach, ist doch auch egal. Akire, komm rüber, wir wollen essen. Akire und Yashiiro kamen aus dem Nebenzimmer geflogen und setzten sich dazu. Auch dazu blieben sie klein, auch wenn ihnen so das Essen schwerer fiel.  
  
Sagt mal, wenn ihr unsere Engel seid, warum seid ihr dann so unheimlich und in schwarzen Umhängen dauernd um uns herum gewesen, da denkt doch jeder, dass ihr böse seid., fragte Shinji nach einer Weile. Hehe. Wir haben uns einen kleinen Scherz mit euch erlaubt, indem wir uns ganz anders benommen haben, als normale Menschen und Engel., antwortete Yashiiro. Aha. Also, ich bin fertig. Danke für das Essen, Natsuki.. Wo gehst du denn hin, Shinji?. Ach, nur ein bisschen in die Stadt einkaufen. Bin bald zurück. Bis dann. Er ging zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Na gut. Ich werde dann mal den Tisch abräumen. Was macht ihr?, fragte sie die beiden Engel. Wir werden nach Dämonen Ausschau halten, falls es dich nicht stört. Zu Mittag sind wir wieder da, vielleicht auch früher, erwartet uns spätestens am Abend zurück. Bis dann. Schon flogen sie beim Fenster hinaus, jeder von beiden in eine andere Richtung, damit sie schneller waren mit der Suche  
  
Natsuki war mit dem Abräumen fertig und machte sich nun daran, die Fenster zu putzen, da diese ja schon sehr dreckig waren, Shinji hatte sich in letzter Zeit anscheinend nicht um sie gekümmert, aber sie waren ja auch erst gestern wieder zurückgekommen. Es läutete und Natsuki öffnete. Chiaki und Yamato standen vor der Tür, um das Gepäck abzuholen, das sie gestern hier abgestellt hatten. Natsuki half ihnen, es hinunterzutragen und ins Auto zu laden.  
  
Dann ging sie wieder hinauf und putzte die Fenster fertig. Danach ließ sie sich ein heißes Bad ein. Als sie gerade hineingestiegen war, klingelte es wieder. *Mist* dachte sie. *Gerade jetzt. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?* Einen Moment bitte, rief sie zur Tür, stieg aus dem Bad uns zog sich schnell etwas an. Dann ging sie zur Tür und öffnete. Davor stand Shinji. Oho, sagte er nur, als er die leicht bekleidete Natsuki und ihre nassen Haare sah. Ich hab dich doch wohl nicht beim Baden gestört, oder etwa doch?, fragte er unschuldig. Nein, überhaupt nicht, wie kommst du darauf?, antwortete sie ironisch. Nur so. Wenn du fertig bist komm bitte ins Wohnzimmer, ich möchte dir etwas geben. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und ging schon mal vor zum Wohnzimmer. Natsuki sah ihm nach und ging dann kopfschüttelnd wieder ins Bad.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam sie, nur in ein Handtuch eingewickelt, wieder heraus in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Shinji war auf der Couch eingeschlafen und sie rüttelte ihn wach. Oh, Mann, warum ihr Frauen immer so lange braucht ist mir ein Rätsel, sagte er noch etwas verschlafen. Wir pflegen eben unseren Körper, sagte sie nur , und außerdem geht es doch darum gar nicht. Was wolltest du denn? Also weißt du, du trägst doch immer diesen kleinen schwarzen Ohrring mit dir herum, aber du hast nie selber welche auf den Ohren getragen. Und weiter?. Naja, weiter.... Er holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Tasche und öffnete es. Darin waren zwei wunderschöne Ohrringe, ein kleines Ei mit Flügeln auf der Seite. Gefallen sie dir?. Oh, sie sind wunderschön. Aber warum.... Als Geschenk. Wofür?. Das ist ein Geheimnis Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte ihr den ersten Ohrring am linken Ohr fest, und danach den zweiten. ...danke. Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Sie ging zu einem Spiegel und sah sich die Ohrringe noch mal an. Sie sind wirklich wunderschön, sagte sie und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich zu Shinji auf die Bank und sagte: Ich möchte mich gerne auf meine Art bei dir bedanken. Dann gab sie ihm einen langen, scheinbar endlosen Kuss. Danke, sagte sie noch einmal und vor Freude rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie umarmte Shinji. Dieser sagte nichts und genoss es einfach.  
  
Dieses Chapter ist absichtlich etwas kürzer als die anderen, aber die Chapters, die jetzt kommen, habe ich alle in den Sommerferien geschrieben, hoffentlich gefallen sie euch.  
  
Kokosflocke 


	8. Sommerausflug

Hi! Die folgenden Chapters habe ich in den Sommerferien geschrieben, hoffentlich gefallen sie euch.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 8: Sommerausflug! = sprechen * * = denken  
  
***************************************************  
  
Jeanne wich aus. Dieser Dämon ist stärker als die anderen. Ich komme nicht an das Bild heran. Sie versuchte es erneut und lief zu dem Bild. Sie hatte es fast erreicht und wollte schon das Schachmatt setzen, da stand der Dämon plötzlich wieder vor ihr. *Verdammt, ich komme nicht an das Bild*. Plötzlich stürzte sich Sindbad auf den Dämon. Was machst du da? Das bringt doch nichts! schrie Jeanne. Lass.... Sie hielt inne. Das Bild war ungeschützt! Mach schon! schrie Sindbad, während er versuchte, den Dämon abzulenken. Der Pin kam aus Jeannes Kreuz und sie warf ihn auf das Bild. Schachmatt!. Der Dämon verschwand und Akire fing die Schachfigur auf.  
  
Zusammen liefen die beiden über die Dächer zurück zu ihrem Wohnblock. Eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht, sagte Natsuki. Normalerweise wird Jeanne doch nur wiedergeboren, wenn das Mädchen, das zuvor Jeanne war, stirbt. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber Maron hat dir ihre Kraft gegeben, damit du wiedergeboren wirst, und dadurch hat sie die Kraft verloren, sich in Jeanne zu verwandeln und du hast diese Kraft bekommen. Und bei Chiaki war es genauso.  
  
Als sie beim Wohnblock angekommen waren und vor den Türen ihrer Appartements standen, sagte Shinji: Diese Arbeit beginnt, mir Spaß zu machen. Früher habe ich Chiaki bei der Suche nach Dämonen geholfen, jetzt werde ich von Yashiiro unterstützt. Und banne die Dämonen. Er lächelte Gefällt es dir auch? Natsuki nickte. Aber Maron als Engel zu helfen fand ich auch sehr lustig Sie wünschten sich noch eine Gute Nacht, dann gingen sie in ihre Wohnungen.  
  
* Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Müde schleppte Shinji sich aus dem Bett. Dann packte er seine Basketballsachen und zog sich gähnend an. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Basketball Club. Die anderen Mitglieder waren schon dort und stiegen gerade in den Bus ein. Shinji kam als Letzter und musste rennen, um ihn noch zu erwischen.  
  
* Shinji fuhr heute mit dem Basketballclub nach Okinawa, wo sie eine Woche lang bleiben und trainieren würden.  
  
* *Mist, ich konnte mich nicht von Natsuki verabschieden. Wo kann sie bloß hingegangen sein?*, dachte er sich. *Na, was solls. Ich werde sie anrufen, wenn wir mal nicht trainieren*  
  
* Sie brauchten einen ganzen Tag, bis sie in Okinawa waren. Dann stiegen alle aus dem Bus und gingen geordnet zu dem kleinen Häuschen,. In dem sie wohnen würden.  
  
Nachdem alle ihre Zimmer besichtigt und ihre Koffer ausgepackt hatten, begannen sie mit dem Training. Toki, der auch im Basketballclub war und mit Shinji ein Zimmer teilte, war mit ihm der Erste am Platz. Der Trainer rief: Wenn alle da sind, können wir jetzt mit dem Training beginnen. Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und werft fürs Erste ein paar Körbe!. Sofort drängten sic alle hintereinander und begannen.  
  
* Nach vierstündigem Training war fürs Erste Pause und alle gingen in ihre Zimmer. Nur Shinji musste beim Trainer bleiben. Mr. Minazuki schalt er. Ich freue mich zwar, dass Sie uns hierher begleiten, aber früher haben Sie doch immer das Basketballtraining geschwänzt ... Eine Freundin hat mir gut zugeredet, unterbrach er ihn. Und diese Freundin bedeutet mir sehr viel, darum habe ich auf sie gehört und ihren Rat befolgt. Ach, so ist das. Ich würde diese Freundin gern mal kennen lernen Ich werde sie fragen Gut, jetzt sollten Sie sich aber ausruhen! Ok  
  
Shinji ging die Aula entlang, auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Plötzlich stieß er mit Jemandem zusammen. Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Er rappelte sich auf und nahm das Mädchen, das er umgeworfen hatte, an der Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Danke sagte sie und wischte ihren Kimono ab. Natsuki? fragte Shinji. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Shinji? Was machst du hier? gab sie zurück. Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen sagte er. Ich bin mit dem Kendo Club hier. antwortete sie. Und was ist mir dir? Wir trainieren hier für die Basketballmeisterschaft. sagte er. Basketball? Dann gehst du also wieder zum Training? fragte sie lächelnd. Ja Das freut mich Eine Weile standen sie da und sagten nichts. Wie hast du mich eigentlich erkannt? fragte Natsuki schließlich. Naja, erst einmal deine grünen Harre, aber da war ich mir noch nicht sicher, aber dann, als ich deine Stimme gehört habe, wusste ich, das du es sein musst. antwortete er. Miss Nagoya, was machen Sie denn da? Wir wollen wietermachen!kam es aus einem Raum, der drei Türen weiter lag. Tja, du hast es gehört sagte Natsuki und lächelte leicht Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal? sagte sie. Ganz bestimmt! meinte Shinji. Also, bis dann rief sie ihm noch zu, während sie zu ihrer Trainerin rannte *Ganz bestimmt!* dachte Shinji und ging dann weiter, um endlich zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und sich auszuruhen.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen ging es gleich weiter mit dem Training und dann war für heute Schluss. Oh Mann, ich bin hundemüde klagte Toki. Ach komm, das war doch gar nichts. meinte Shinji zu ihm. Pah, Angeber gab Toki zurück und ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen. Obwohl du so oft das Training geschwänzt hast, hängst du mich immer wieder ab. sagte er außer Atem. Naja, aber nur, wenn ich in Form bin Sei doch nicht so bescheiden! nackte Toki und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen. Tokiiiii Aus dem Übungsraum des Kendo Clubs kam ein Mädchen mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die beiden zugerannt. Meine Cersia schrie Toki und stand von der Bank auf. Cersia fiel ihm glücklich in die Arme. oh Cersia, ich habe dich so vermisst Oh Toki Die beiden kuschelten sich aneinander. Oh Mann, das ist ja direkt peinlich, was die beiden da abziehn. He, ihr seid doch Bruder und schwester, ihr seht euch doch andauernd meinte Shinji beschämt. Shinji, hallo!. Natsuki kam langsam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Was macht Cersia denn hier? fragte er. Natsuki sah ihn an. Cersia? Sie ist im Kendo Club. Hab ich dir das nicht gesagt? Nein Und Toki ist sicher in deinem Basketball Club , hab ich recht? Ja Sie lächelte. Hast du morgen Zeit? fragte Shinji. Nein, wir trainieren jeden Tag Ach so, Ja, stimmt, wir auch Aber wir haben immer zwei Stunden Pause zu Mittag Oh, ach ja, wie viele Stunden trainiert ihr davor? Fünf Oh. Ach so, ja, dann haben wir also nur eine Stunde, wir trainieren nämlich immer vier Stunden und da du erst eine Stunde später kommst, bleibt uns nur... eine Stunde beendete Natsuki den Satz.  
  
* Am nächsten Tag war das Basketball Training besonders schwer. Der Trainer holte anscheinend auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Kraft aus den Spielern. Als sie endlich fertig waren, war Shinji völlig außer Atem. Toki war schon der Ohnmacht nahe und Shinji musste ihn zum Zimmer schleppen. In der Stunde, bis Natsukis Training vorbei war, ruhte Shinji sich ein wenig aus und zog sich um. Als es endlich soweit war, machte Shinji sich auf den Weg zu dem Platz, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Natsuki war noch nicht da, wahrscheinlich musste sie sich noch umziehen.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie endlich. Shinji! rief sie. Es tut mir leid, das Training hat länger gedauert, weil morgen die Prüfungen zum zweiten Dan stattfinden. Ach, was solls. Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt nur noch einen halb Stunde Zeit Shinji... Was ist? Können wir das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben? Was?! fragte er überrascht. Naja, wie ich schon gesagt habe, finden morgen die Prüfungen zum zweiten Dan statt und ich.naja.ich wollte noch ein bisschen trainieren, damit ich die Prüfung schaffeOk, ich hab schon verstanden. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung Und die wäre? Ich habe meinem Trainer von dir erzählt und er würde dich gern mal kennenlernen. Könntest du... Sie gebot ihm, still zu sein. Heute Abend um zehn ist mein Training zu Ende. Sie zwinkerte ihm mit dem Auge zu und lächelte. Danke, Natsuki, auf dich kann man sich verlassen Ich muss jetzt zum raining. Bis dann Bis dann rief er ihr zu, bevor sie im Kendo Übungsraum verschwand.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen. Ich habe mal einen anderen Anfang genommen und beschlossen, auch das Layout ein bisschen zu ändern. Zur Zeit sind nur die Sternchen dazwischenneu, aber ich werde noch andere Sachen ändern.  
  
Kokosflocke 


	9. Shinjis Trainer

Also, dieses Chapter habe ich auch in den Sommerferien auf einen Zettel und dann am Computer geschrieben. Viel Spaß! *********************************************** Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER9: Jeannes Verwandlung = sprechen * * = denken ***********************************************  
  
Am Nachmittag ging das Training weiter. Kurz vor zehn ging Shinji zu seinem Trainer und sagte: Ich möchte Ihnen gern meine Freundin vorstellen, von der ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Kommen Sie bitte mit Shinji führte ihn an en Rand des Basketball Platzes, die anderen Spieler waren schon gegangen, und sagte zu ihm: Ich hole sie. Warten Sie bitte hier Der Trainer nickte und Shinji rannte los, um Natsuki zu holen. Sie kam ihm entgegen und er sagte: Gut, ich wollte dich gerade holen. Mein Trainer wartet dort vorne Sie nickte lächelnd und ging mit ihm zu dem Platz. Er ist wirklich sehr nett versicherte Shinji ihr. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei. Das ist mein Trainer rief Shinji und rannte zu der Stelle, von wo der Schrei gekommen war. Shinjis Trainer hockte am Boden und krümmte sich. Trainer! Ist irgendwas?  
  
Können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen? fragte Natsuki.  
  
Verschwindet! Meine Angelegenheiten gehen euch gar nichts an! schrie er und rannte davon. PIEP PIEP. Natsukis Kreuz reagierte. Ein Dämon! Shinji, dein Trainer ist besessen! sagte Natsuki. Shinji sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte: Wir müssen ihn bannen! Game Start!  
  
Kurz darauf waren sie in dem Haus, in dem Shinjis Trainer wohnte.  
  
Wir müssen das Bild suchen! sagte Jeanne leise zu Sindbad. Sofort rannte er los, um es zu suchen. Jeanne blieb in dem Zimmer, in das sie durchs Fenster eingestiegen waren. Suchend sah sie sich um. Ein Scheinwerfer wurde plötzlich angeschalten und blendete sie.  
  
Hahaha. Jeanne! Ich habe dich erwartet! Schützend hielt sie sich die Hand vor die Augen, um nicht so sehr von dem Licht geblendet zu werden.  
  
Jeanne, pass auf! rief Akire. Jeanne sah erst im letzten Moment das Messer, das auf sie zuschoss. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und schloss ängstlich die Augen. Nichts passierte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder und entdeckte Sindbad. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, das Messer lag zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Sindbad, du... begann sie ängstlich.  
  
Das Bild ist im Nebenzimmer! sagte er, ohne ihr den Kopf zuzuwenden.  
  
Gu...gut sagte sie schüchtern. Dann ging sie ins Nebenzimmer und suchte das Bild. Akire, kannst du es sehen? fragte sie den kleinen Engel.  
  
Nein, aber ich kann es fühlen. Es ist hier irgendwo.  
  
Hmmm... sagte Jeanne und sah sich noch mal um. Jeanne hörte sie plötzlich Akire rufen. Was ist denn? Schnell ging sie zu ihr.  
  
Mir tut der Kopf höllisch weh. Das Bild muss hier drin sein! Akire deutete auf einen Schrank und Jeanne öffnete ihn. Darin lag ein Bild, anscheinend hatte ein Kind es gezeichnet. Daneben entdeckte sie ein Foto, auf dem der Trainer mit seiner Frau und einem kleinen Kind abgebildet war. Sie musste lächeln. Plötzlich kam ein Krach von der Tür. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte den Trainer.  
  
Verschwinde von dem Bild! schrie er. Dann schoss er! Ungefähr zehn seiner Schwerter rasten auf Jeanne zu...und blieben neben ihr im Schrank stecken. Sie hielten Jeanne an dem Schrank fest und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Wieder zog der Dämon Messer hervor und schoss sie auf Jeanne.  
  
Wieder stand Sindbad vor ihr und hielt die Messer auf. Jeanne sah, dass er von den Messern verletzt war und blutete.  
  
Sindbad rief sie. hör auf, du bist verletzt! Er erwiderte nichts. Sindbad! rief sie. Der Dämon schoss ein Schwert nach dem anderen auf ihn und es schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen. Eines der Schwerter traf Sindbad hart an der Hand. Ihm fielen die Messer, die er zum Abwehren verwendet hatte, aus der Hand.  
  
Hahahaaaa lachte der Dämon. Dann griff er unter seinen Mantel und zog ungefähr zwanzig Schwerter darunter hervor, die er auf Sindbad feuerte. Neein schrie Jeanne.  
  
°~Ein leichter Windhauch umhüllte sie. Dann wurde sie von einer Lichtwelle eingeschlossen~°  
  
Als das Licht verschwunden war, kam Jeanne daraus hervor, doch sie hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte ein neues, schöneres Gewand als zuvor du in der Hand hielt sie ein Schwert.  
  
Stirb! schrie der Dämon, während seine Messer auf den wehrlosen Sindbad zurasten. Jeanne war blitzschnell vor Sindbad getreten und hatte mit ihrem Schwert die Messer abgewehrt. Nun stand sie vor dem Dämon. Sie lächelte vergnügt, drehte sich dann um und lief zu dem Schrank, in dem das Bild war und in dem immer noch die Messer steckten, die Jeanne festgehalten hatten. Der Dämon konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und sie bannte ihn aus dem Bild.  
  
Schachmatt! Der Dämon wurde in eine Schachfigur verbannt und von Akire aufgefangen. Die Mission ist beendet! Der Dämon fuhr aus dem Körper von Shinjis Trainer und er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
  
Jeanne! stieß Sindbad gequält hervor. Sie drehte sich um und lief zu ihm.  
  
Sindbad, alles okay? fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Naja, geht so meinte er lächelnd. Lass uns zurück gehen!  
  
Shinji und Natsuki schleppten sich zu ihren Zimmern. Shinji wurde von Natsuki gestützt und so zu seinem Zimmer gebracht.  
  
* Als Shinji am nächsten Tag zum Training kam, sah sein Trainer ihn verwundert an.  
  
Herr Minazuki, was ist denn mit ihnen passiertß fragte er, als er seine vielen Pflaster sah.  
  
Ooch, nichts, bin bloß von einem Baum gestürzt gab Shinji zur Antwort.  
  
Wollen Sie heute nicht lieber das Training ausfallen lassen? fragte der Trainer.  
  
Nein, so schlimm ist es ja nicht, das geht schon sagte Shinji und ging auf den Platz, um mit den anderen zu trainieren.  
  
Nach dem Training stellte Shinji seinem Trainer endlich Natsuki vor und die beiden verstanden sich gut.  
  
* Die Woche war nun fast um und das Training dauerte von Tag zu Tag länger und die Pausen wurden kürzer. Zu Mittag traf sich Shinji wieder mit Natsuki.  
  
Ich habe vergessen zu fragen, wie die Prüfung ausgefallen ist?! sagte Shinji.  
  
Oh, die Prüfung, ja, die hab ich bestanden. Wann ist denn die nächste? fragte Shinji. Oh, in zwei Wochen oder so antwortete sie. Unsere Trainerin sagt uns noch den genauen Tag. Wenn ich schon dabei bin... Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte einen Zettel hervor. Hier! Shinji nahm den Zettel und las.  
  
Oh, ein Turnier? fragte er überrascht.  
  
Ja, hast du Zeit? fragte Natsuki.  
  
Sicher. Oh, ja, genau, dann kann ich dir auch gleich.. Auch er kramte in seiner Tasche, zog aber nur einen kleinen Notizzettel hervor und sagte: Die Basketballmeisterschaft findet dieses Wochenende statt, zwei Tage, nachdem wir wieder in Tokio sind. Davor muss ich jeden Tag trainieren, da hätte ich sowieso keine Zeit gehabt, ihn dir zu geben Er gab ihr den Zettel und sagte: Ist zwar nicht so n toller Wisch wie deiner, aber es steht alles Nötige drauf.  
  
Danke! sagte Natsuki und nahm ihn. Oh, es ist spät geworden, ich muss wieder zum Training. sagte sie nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
  
Ja, ich auch sagte Shinji, ging los und winkte Natsuki. Doch diese bekam es nicht mehr mit, da sie schon auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum war.  
  
Also, Leute, kommt mal alle her! rief der Trainer laut über den Platz. Als alle Spieler vor ihm standen, sagte er: Wir werden jetzt zwei Gruppen bilden und ein kleines Turnier veranstalten, einverstanden?  
  
Jaaa schrien alle im Chor und teilten sich schnell auf. Nach kurzer zeit waren es zwei Gruppen. Doch sie mussten wieder aufgeteilt werden, weil sie sonst zu viele in einer Gruppe waren und am Ende hatten sie vier Gruppen zu je sechs Leuten. Die ersten beiden Gruppen stellten sich zum Netz und nach dem Pfiff begann das Spiel!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Auch dieses Chapter habe ich noch in der ersten Ferienwoche geschrieben, eigentlich habe ich einfach eine lange Geschichte geschrieben und sie dann, am Computer, in Chapters aufgeteilt, weil sie für ein Chapter zu lang gewesen wäre. Ich werde auch in den nächsten Wochen weiterschreiben. Bis dahin Viel Spaß mit den Chapters!  
  
Kokosflocke 


	10. Das Basketball Turnier

Hi! Auch dieses Chapter stammt noch aus der Geschichte, die ich in den Sommerferien geschrieben habe. Leider musstet ihr etwas warten, weil mein Computer nicht mehr gegangn ist und jetzt ist alles gelöscht und ich habe im Moment auch kein Internet. Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter **************************************************** Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER10: Das Basketball Turnier = sprechen * * = denken ****************************************************  
  
Als das Training zu Ende war, waren alle Spieler erschöpft und konnten sich nur mit Mühe zu ihren Zimmern schleppen. Auch Shinji war vollkommen fertig und konnte nur sofort einschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr der Basketball Club wieder zurück nach Tokio, neben ihm der Bus der Kendo Mannschaft.  
  
* Zurück in Tokio wartete Shinji am Schultor auf Natsuki, der Bus des Kendo Clubs hatte nämlich eine Pause eingelegt und war dadurch zurückgefallen. Endlich kam er an und als Natsuki ausstieg, entdeckte sie Shinji und lächelte.  
  
Die beiden gingen zusammen nach Hause und nachdem Shinji sein Gepäck abgeladen hatte, ging er zu Natsuki, die ihn eingeladen hatte mit ihr einen Tee zu trinken. In zwei Tagen ist das Basketball Turnier und die Tage davor darf ich meine Zeit mit Training verbringen Er seufzte. Das wird wohl bis nach dem Turnier das letzte Mal sein, dass wir miteinander reden. Ach, Blödsinn, jetzt übertreib mal nicht so! Am Abend, wenn du vom Training zurückkommst, kannst du zu mir kommen. Na, was hältst du davon? Und in der Früh, bevor du gehst, bekommst du von mir noch ein gutes Frühstück Sie lächelte. Na gut Wie wärs, wenn du gleich deine Sachen, die du morgen brauchst, holst und bei mir ablegst? Über Nacht kannst du bei mir bleiben und morgen wecke ich dich rechtzeitig und nach dem Frühstück kannst du zum Training gehen Gut, dann hole ich jetzt meine Sachen Ok  
  
Als er die Appartement Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und hüpfte herum vor Freude. *Wahnsinn, ich darf die Nacht bei Natsuki verbringen. Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Sonst hat SIE immer bei MIR übernachtet* Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging er in sein Appartement.  
  
Natsuki? Könntest du mir bitte die Türe öffnen? fragte Shinji, als er vor ihrem Appartement stand. Es ist offen! kam es von innen. Shinji drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Natsuki? Wo bist du? fragte er. In der Küche. Bin gleich fertig ein paar Sekunden später kam sie mit einem Stoß Pfannkuchen in den Raum. Dein Lieblingsessen. Du hast doch Hunger, oder?! sagte sie. Ja, danke antwortete er und starrte gierig auf die Pfannkuchen vor seiner Nase. Na dann: Guten Appetit! Mit diesen Worten nahm sich Natsuki einen Pfannkuchen vom Teller und begann zu essen. Das war auch für Shinji das Zeichen, dass er sich auf die Pfannkuchen stürzen durfte.  
  
Nachdem sie fertiggegessen hatten, führte Natsuki ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Boden habe ich eine Matratze für dich hingelegt. Sie deutete auf eine Stelle, , wo eine weiche Matratze und eine Daunendecke auf dem Boden lagen. Aber wenn du lieber im Bett schlafen möchtest... Nein, nein, ich schlafe gern am Boden Gut. Ich gehe nur schnell ins Nebenzimmer, mich umziehen. Ok  
  
Nachdem sie beide fertig waren, kuschelten sie sich unter ihre Decken. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann waren sie eingeschlafen.  
  
* Shinji wachte schon früh auf und streckte sich. Dann stand er auf, um Natsuki zu suchen. Er fand sie auch bald, sie stand in der Küche und machte Frühstück. Mm, das riecht gut sagte er schläfrig. Oh, du bist schon wach? Das ist gut, dann kannst du mir auch gleich beim Kochen helfen, ich brauche ein paar Eier aus dem Schrank dort. Shinji schlenderte müde zum Schrank und holte ein paar Eier heraus, die er zu Natsuki brachte. Danke. Könntest du aufdecken, sann wäre ich schneller fertig?! Mhm Er holte die Teller aus einem Schrank, auf den Natsuki gezeigt hatte und ging damit zum Tisch.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück nahm er seine Sporttasche, verabschiedete sich von Natsuki und ging zum Basketball Training. Sie trainierten den ganzen Tag und machten nur zwischendurch ein paar kurze Pausen.  
  
Nach dem Training ging Shinji wieder zu Natsuki, die schon mit einem Festmahl auf ihn wartete. Und, wie war das Training? fragte sie freundlich. Anstrengend war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Dann ließ er den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und brachte nur noch ein klägliches Uff! hervor.  
  
Nach dem Essen fragte er: Du, Natsuki, könnt ich mich mal kurz duschen? Sicher. Links ist das Bad. rief sie ihm aus der Küche zu. PLUMPS. Shinji, was ist denn los? rief sie wieder aus der Küche. Nichts, mir sind nur die Beine eingeschlafen sagte er, als er matt am Boden lag. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? fragte Natsuki, die inzwischen über ihm stand. Ja, könntest du mir bitte aufhelfen? fragte er und streckte ihr müde die hand entgegen, die sie nahm und ihm so aufhalf. Langsam schaffte er es bis zum Badezimmer, legte seine Kleindung ab und stieg in die Dusche.  
  
Shinji, bist du fertig? kam es nach einer Weile von Natsuki aus der Küche. Jaha Shinji war gerade aus dem Bad getreten und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch ab. Oh, da bist du ja. sagte sie, als sie ihn zur Tür hereinkommen sah.  
  
Shinji uns Natsuki waren auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie fertig waren, ließ Shinji sich auf seine Matratze fallen und war sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Shinji wieder auf den Weg zum Basketball Club. Ok Leute, morgen ist die Meisterschaft, das heißt, ihr müsst ganz hart trainieren hallte die Stimme der Trainers durch den Raum. Seid ihr bereit, alles zu geben? Jaaa  
  
Und, wie war das Training heute? fragte Natsuki, als Shinji bei der Tür hereinkam. Och, noch schwerer als gestern, aber ich habe mich langsam daran gewöhnt. antwortete Shinji, während er sich neben ihr auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Das freut mich  
  
* Am nächsten Tag waren die Meisterschaften. Natsuki ging mit Shinji bis zum Stadion, dann trennten sich ihre Wege, Shinji ging zu den Umkleiden und Natsuki zu den Tribünen. Das ganze fand in einem kleinen Stadion mir ungefähr hundert Plätzen statt. Natsuki suchte sich einen guten Platz und ein Junge setzte sich neben sie. Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn genauer ansehen zu können und erkannte mit Entsetzez... Yashiiro, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht auf Dämonensuche sein? rief sie laut über die Tribünen. Psst, schrei doch nicht so! Er hielt ihr eine Hand vor den Mund. Und außerdem heiße ich in dieser Gestalt Shinichi, das weißt du doch!sagte er grinsend. Wo ist Akire? fragte Natsuki. Dort, wo ich jetzt sein sollte. Er grinste wieder. Du meinst...auf Dämonensuche? fragte Natsuki ausgelassen. Ja sagte Shinichi fröhlich und pfiff vergnügt vor sich hin. Du kleiner... Nein, nein Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. So was sagt man nicht neckte er sie. Sie entzog sich seinem Griff und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel zu, das gerade begonnen hatte. Eindeutig Shinjis Engel! murmelte sie. ****************************************************************** Ic hoffe, dieses Chapter hat euch gefallen. Ich bin gerade dabei, das nächste herunterzuladen, wird nicht mehr lange dauern.  
  
Kokosflocke 


	11. Die letzten Ferienwochen

Ok, das gehört immer noch zu der Story, die ich in der ersten Ferienwoche geschrieben habe. Viel Spaß! ************************************** Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 11: Die letzten Ferienwochen = sprechen * * = denken **************************************  
  
Du warst super! sagte Natsuki nach dem Spiel zu Shinji.  
  
Und wir haben gewonnen! gab dieser grinsend zurück.  
  
Ja. Ach übrigens, du solltest deinem Engel sagen, dass er auf Dämonensuche gehen soll!  
  
Yashiiro? Wieso, da habe ich ihn doch hingeschickt  
  
Ja, aber er ist im Stadion aufgetaucht. Dort sitzt er Sie zeigte auf die Stelle, wo Yashiiro gesessen hatte, doch er war nicht mehr da. Was...?! sagte Natsuki und sah sich um.  
  
Das musst du dir eingebildet haben erklärte Shinji ihr.  
  
Nein sagte Natsuki. er war hier, ich bin mir ganz sicher.  
  
Shinji Yashiiro kam in Engelsgestalt von einem Fenster des Raumes auf die beiden zugeschossen.  
  
Yashiiro, hast du etwas entdeckt? fragte Shinji eifrig.  
  
Neee, noch nicht, ich habe mich aber auch extra beeilt, damit ich das Ende des Spiels nicht verpasse, aber anscheinend ist es schon aus?! sagt der kleine Engel und sah Shinji mit vorgetäuschter Traurigkeit an.  
  
keine Sorge, Natsuki war ja da. beruhigte Shinji ihn.  
  
Aber er war auch da. rief Natsuki. Er ist nur abgehauen, bevor du ihn sehen könntest und ist dann rausgegangen, hat seine Engelsgestalt angenommen und tut jetzt so, als wäre er die ganze Zeit auf Dämonensuche gewesen. fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Blödsinn, wie kannst du mir so etwas nur anhängen? Ich habe mich so bemüht und war die ganze Zeit draußen auf Dämonensuche während ihr euch hier vergnügt und dann wird mir so etwas unterstellt Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Natsuki sah ihn nur böse an und er grinste.  
  
Ich werde dann mal weitersuchen. Bis dann! sagte er und verschwand wieder durch eines der Fenster.  
  
  
  
Zurück in Natsukis Appartement brachte Shinji zuerst seine Sachen zurück in sein eigenes. Dann half er Natsuki beim Kochen.  
  
Als Shinji nach dem Essen gerade bei der Tür hinausgehen wollte, hielt Natsuki ihn auf. Shinji, ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen sagte sie zu ihm. Er blieb eine Weile stehen, dann setzte er sich neben sie.  
  
Was gibt es denn?  
  
Es ist wegen dem Dämon, gegen den wir gekämpft haben.  
  
Mein Trainer?  
  
Ja. Es war eigentlich der erste Dämon, der uns mit Schwertern angriff sagte sie ernst.  
  
Ach komm, mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, die Dämonen werden eben immer stärker, aber du hast ja auch ein Schwert als neue Waffe bekommen, und ein Schwert ist für jemanden aus dem Kendo Club sicher die beste Waffe, hab ich recht? Natsuki musste lächeln.  
  
Ja  
  
* Es waren noch zwei Wochen Ferien und Natsuki und Shinji standen an ihrem Balkon.  
  
Was wollen wir diese Woche unternehmen? fragte Shinji.  
  
Hmm, wie wärs, wenn wir fürs Erste mal ein bisschen spazieren gehen und dabei darüber nachdenken? schlug Natsuki vor.  
  
Einverstanden  
  
  
  
Nach einer Weile gingen sie nebeneinander im Momokuri Park und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich wurde Natsuki von einem vorbelaufenden Jungen angerempelt und zu Boden gestoßen.  
  
Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen? schrie sie ihm nach.  
  
Natsuki, dein Kreuz  
  
Hm?  
  
Es reagiert  
  
Aber wer...?!  
  
Der Junge, der dich angerempelt hat!  
  
  
  
Den ganzen restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, nach der Adresse des Jungen zu suchen, doch dazu mussten sie ihn zuerst finden. Das dauerte nicht sehr lange, denn als sie gerade mit dem Suchen beginnen wollten, sahen sie ihn am Ende des Parks. Sie folgten ihm unauffällig und nach einer Zeit kamen sie zu einem großen Haus, das eher nach einem Schloss aussah.  
  
Wow, schicke Hütte meinte Shinji. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt wo er wohnt sagte er.  
  
Game Start!  
  
  
  
Akire und Yashiiro hatten die Warnung abgeschickt und flogen nun neben Jeanne und Sindbad auf das große Fenster des Hauses zu. Es war dunkel. Sie wurden von niemandem erwartet. War die Warnung vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig angekommen?  
  
Los, lass uns das Bild suchen! Sindbad sprang vom Fensterbrett und suchte den ganzen Raum ab. Er entdeckte auch sofort das Bild, ein Ölgemälde, anscheinend ein sehr kostbares. Was für eine Dummheit, das Bild ungeschützt zu lassen sagte Sindbad grinsend. Jeanne war inzwischen hinter ihn getreten und zückte ihr Schwert. Sie wollte schon das Schachmatt setzen, als plötzlich ein Pfeil nahe an ihrem Gesicht vorbeiflog. Sie drehte sich um und sah den Dämon.  
  
Dieses Bild wirst du nicht bekommen, JeaNNE!  
  
Von wegen sagte Sindbad sprang nach vorne und griff den Dämon an.  
  
Hahahaa, hast du etwa geglaubt, ich lasse mich von dir ablenken? Ha! Er zog ein Messer aus seiner Jacke. Doch anstatt es auf Sindbad zu werfen, warf er es auf Jeanne. Sie erschrak und wich schnell aus.  
  
Verdammt! stieß der Dämon unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sindbad merkte, dass er unaufmerksam geworden war und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Doch der Dämon reagierte schnell und parierte den Angriff. Sinbdbad flog in hohem Bogen auf ein Fenster zu, das bei dem Aufprall zerbrach. Sindbad fiel in die Tiefe!  
  
Sindbad! rief Jeanne. Doch sie hielt sich zurück, konzentrierte sich auf das Bild und wartete,. bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Dann wich sie aus, der Dämon konnte sich nicht mehr umdrehen und sie bannte ihn aus dem Bild.  
  
  
  
Dann rannte sie schnell zum Fenster und sprang hinaus. Ein weicher Moosteppich linderte ihren Fall und neben sich entdeckte sie Sindbad. Er sah sie an und lächelte.  
  
Kommst du mich besuchen? fragte er, während er kopfüber im Moos lag.  
  
Dummkopf sagte Natsuki glücklich. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht  
  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause fragte Shinji Yashiiro:  
  
Sagt mal, wieso könnt ihr euch eigentlich als normale Menschen tarnen? Wir konnten das nicht, als wir noch Engel waren.  
  
Soll ich sagen, die Technik hat sich weiterentwickelt?! Sein Witz schien nicht so gut anzukommen, nur Akire schien er irgendwie zu gefallen und sie lachte leise. Es liegt daran, dass wir Himmelsengel sind und ihr wart noch Schwarz- und Grundengel. Und Himmelsengel haben ja eigentlich schon die Größe der Menschen und sehen auch so aus, das heißt, sie müssen nur noch ihre Flügel verstecken und die passende Kleidung tragen. Und das Verhalten der Menschen kennen wir ja von früher  
  
Stimmt, ihr wart doch früher auch mal Menschen, hab ich recht? Yashiiro senkte den Kopf.  
  
Ja  
  
Wie habt ihr denn geheißen? Und wo habt ihr gelebt? fragte Natsuki neugierig.  
  
Das erzähle ich euch...ein andermal  
  
*********************************************************** So, das war mal das nächste Chapter. Es geht noch weiter, denn auch die nächsten Chapter habe ich in der ersten Ferienwoche geschrieben.  
  
Kokosflocke 


	12. Matsuo !

Diesmal will ich nicht lange drum rum reden, darum lest es einfach. Die Idee, dass ein Junge namens Matsuo in dieser Geschichte auftauchen könnte stammt übrigens von meiner Zwillingsschwester. Ich danke ihr auch gleich für die Review (Coco) ******************************************** Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 12: Matsuo! = sprechen * * = denken ********************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen Shinji und Natsuki wieder am Balkon und unterhielten sich. Jetzt wissen wir immer noch nicht, was wir unternehmen sagte Shinji.  
  
Doch  
  
Was?!  
  
Natsuki lächelte. Da das, was wir eigentlich machen wollen, immer durch irgendwas gestört wird, machen wir einfach das, was auf uns zukommt  
  
Ok  
  
Diesen Vormittag hatten sie beide keine Zeit, Shinji musste zum Basketball Club und Natsuki zum Kendo Club. Wenn sie damit fertig waren, wollten sie sich in einem Park in der Nähe treffen.  
  
Shinji wartete nun schon eine Viertelstunde und Natsuki war immer noch nicht da. Nach zehn Minuten Warten kam sie endlich.  
  
Du lässt mich wohl gerne warten, was? Na... Er hielt inne  
  
Tut mir leid, Shinji, dass du...  
  
Wer ist der Kerl neben dir?  
  
Was? Oh, das ist Matsuo. Er ist heute in unseren Club eingetreten und da ich die Beste im Club bin, soll ich ihm ein paar Sachen...  
  
Gehst du mit ihmß platzte Shinji heraus.  
  
Wie bitte? fragte Natsuki verblüfft. Du spinnst wohl schrie sie ihn wütend an und rannte davon. Shinji wollte ihr nachrennen doch Matsuo hielt ihn auf.  
  
Merk dir eins. Natsuki - San gehört mir! Dann ließ er ihn los und stolzierte davon.  
  
Shinji rannte zu Natsukis Appartement und klopfte an ihre Tür.  
  
Was willst du? fragte sie.  
  
Dieser Kerl lügt. Er ist dem Kendo Club nur beigetreten, um in deiner Nähe zu sein  
  
Erzähl doch nicht so einen Blödsinn!!  
  
Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Es kam keine Antwort. Natsuki?  
  
Verschwinde und lass mcih in Ruhe! Eine Weile stand Shinji noch traurig vor ihrer Tür, bis er schließlich doch in sein Appartement ging.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Shinji schon sher früh am Balkon, um mit Natsuki reden zu können. Er wartete eine ganze Weile und war schon kurz davor, wieder einzuschlafen, als sie schließlich doch eindlich kam. Als sie ihn sah sagte sie nur:  
  
Oh nein, was willst du denn schon wieder?  
  
Ich will mit dir reden  
  
Und wieder versuchen, mir deine Geschichten aufzutischen? Nein, danke. Du hast dich eben einmal getäuscht, sieh es ein. Sie wollte schon in ihr Appartement zurückgehen als Shinji sie aufhielt.  
  
Ich erzähle keine Geschichten. Es ist die Wahrheit. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt Natsuki sah ihn nur ungläubig an, dann riss sie sich los.  
  
Lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss zum Training  
  
Ihr habt heute Training?  
  
Nein, aber ich habe Matsuo versprochen, mit ihm heute zu trainieren Nun ging sie endlich in ihr Appartement und schloss die Balkon Tür hinter sich.  
  
Verdammt! Schnell lief auch Shinji in seine Wohnung, zog sich an und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Er sah nur noch, wie sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls vor Natsuki schloss.  
  
*Mist*  
  
Schnell rannte er die Stufen hinunter, um sie noch einzuholen. Doch als er unten angekommen war, konnte er Natsuki nirgendwo entdecken. Stattdessen sah er Akire, die gerade bei der Tür hereinschwebte und leise vor sich hinsummte. Er packte sie und sagte:  
  
Wo trainiert der Kendo Club?  
  
Verschreckt sagte Akire nur: In der Trainingshalle natürlich.  
  
Dass er darauf nicht selbst gekommen war. Wo sollten sie denn sonst trainieren?  
  
Als er bei der Übungshalle ankam, wollte Natsuki gerade die Tür öffnen, doch er hielt sie davon ab.  
  
Shinji, was..?!  
  
Komm mit!  
  
Er zog sie am Arm hinter einen Busch. Was willst du hier? Matsuo wartet doch auf mich  
  
Na und? Er wartet nur darauf, dass du in seine Falle gehst, verstehst du das denn nicht?  
  
Jetzt reicht es aber, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht  
  
Ja, und das ist auch gut so, und darum solltest du gleich...  
  
Das ist doch Blödsinn  
  
Sie riss sich los und stolzierte in die Übungshalle.  
  
Er ist doch nur eifersüchtig sagte Natsuki leise.  
  
Wer ist eifersüchtig?  
  
Natsuki hob den Kopf. Matsuo stand in der Mitte der Übungshalle und sah sie an.  
  
Ach nichts, lass uns anfangen. sagte sie und zog ihre Jacke aus.  
  
Ja lass uns anfangen sagte er unheimlich und Natsuki lief ein kleiner Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
Shinji hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, an die Tür zu hämmern und zu rufen und war gerade dabei wieder zurück zu gehen, als er aus der Übungshalle einen Schrei hörte. Schnell rannte er zurück und stemmte sich gegen die Tür. Sie ging erst beim zweiten Mal auf und er stürmte in die Halle. Natsuki lag am Boden, Matsuo über ihr. Shinji rannte auf ihn zu und riss ihn von Natuki herunter.  
  
Du Schwein!  
  
Matsuo grinste nur und sagte: Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich kriege Natsuki, b als Mensch, oder... Drohend hielt er seine Faust hoch und ging aus der Halle. Shinji half Natsuki auf.  
  
Da...danke sagte sie, als sie wieder aufrecht stand. Shinji erwiderte ncihts und hängte ihr seine Jacke über. Dann wendete er sich zur Tür doch Natsuki fasste ihn am Ärmel.  
  
Ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Nur ich... Sie fing an zu weinen und stütze sich auf Shinji.  
  
Ich weiß zwar nicht was passiert ist, aber...ich denken, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen.  
  
Soso, sieh an, Romeo und Julia in gemeinsamer Zwiesprache. Shinji drehte sich zur Tür und entdeckte einen Mann in Schwarz, mit einem langen, dunklen Umhang und rotem Haar.  
  
Lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Ich habe, was ich wollte. Er legte seinen schwarzen Umhang um sich und verschwand.  
  
Wie? Was meint er damitß Was wollte er denn? PLUMPS.  
  
Natsuki! Sie war ohnmächtig!  
  
*Was ist da bloß vorgefallen? Es war doch überhaupt nichts, und wegen Matsuo wird sie nicht umgefallen sein*  
  
Schnell rannte er mit Natsuki im Arm nach Hause und legte sie in seinem Appartement ins Bett.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kokosflocke 


	13. Eine neue Bedrohung

*************************************************** Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 13: Eine neue Bedrohung = sprechen * * = denken ***************************************************  
  
*Wo bin ich? War ich nicht eben noch in der Übungshalle und habe mit Matsuo trainiert?*.. . Die Erinnerung ließ Tränen in Natsukis Augen aufsteigen. *Ich hätte auf Shinji hören sollen* dachte sie schluchzend. *Er hatte von Anfang an recht* Dann sah sie sich um. Um sie herum war nichts als helles, gleißendes Licht.  
  
~° Willkommen, Fynn Fish. °~ hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme. Doch von wo kam sie? Sie schien von überall widerzuhallen.  
  
Wer bist du? fragte Natsuki. Ihre Stimme kam von überall zurück und sie wiederholte die Frage noch mal etwas leiser.  
  
~° Ich bin Gott. Du warst damals mit Marron und den anderen in meinem Schloss im Himmel. °~  
  
Aber wieso bin ich hier? Hast du mich hierher gebracht? Gott wartete, bis es wieder ruhig war, dann antwortete er.  
  
~° Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an Satan?! °~  
  
Ja  
  
~° Deine Mutter, Marron, war ihm damals im Kampf überlegen und er wurde besiegt. °~  
  
Das weiß ich fuhr Natsuki leise dazwischen.  
  
~° Nun, es ist so, dass Satan einen Bruder hat °~  
  
Was?! Wie kann Satan einen Bruder haben, wo er doch ein Teil von Euch ist? fragte Natsuki verwundert.  
  
~° Nun, es ist nicht direkt ein Bruder, es ist eher ein Teil von ihm und somit aber auch ein Teil von mmir °~  
  
Dann ist -es-aber doch eigentlich nicht so stark wie Satan, weil es doch eigentlich nur ein Teil von ihm ist, oder?  
  
~° Tja, genau da liegt eben das Problem. Dieser Teil von Satan, der eigentlich nur ein wenig seiner Kraft haben sollte, ist sogar noch stärker als er! °~  
  
  
  
Was?! Aber wie kann das... Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.  
  
~° Ich verstehe deine Verwunderung, Fynn Fish, aber ich kann dir eines sagen: Auch Jeanne wird mit jeder Wiedergeburt stärker und das...ist für dich ein großer Trumpf gegen Satan °~ Natsuki sah auf und die Spur eines Lächelns fiel über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Aber Ihr müsstet euch doch seit diesem Kampf gegen Satan wieder erholt haben und könntet diesen Teil von ihm doch mit Sicherheit besiegen  
  
~° Nein, das kann ich nicht. °~  
  
Wieso nicht?  
  
~° Es hat mich sehr viel Kraft gekostet, dass Jeanne wiedergeboren wird, obwohl ihr altes Ebenbild noch lebt. Ich kann nichts tun, außer dir und Sindbad mit aller kraft beizustehen  
  
Aber warum habt Ihr dafür gesorgt, dass Jeanne wiedergeboren wird? Hättet Ihr zuvor gegen ihn gekämpft, hättet Ihr noch all eure Kraft gehabt  
  
~° Nein, meine Kraft hätte nicht augereicht um ihn zu besiegen. Dazu bedarf es meiner Kraft und der Kraft eines reinen, starken Herzens, in diesem Fall seid ihr zu zweit, du und Sindbad °~  
  
Nun gut sagte Natsuki etwas enttäuscht. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was für ein Teil von Satan das eigentlich ist  
  
~° Nun, es ist nicht wie damals, als ich die Einsamkeit aus meinem Körper verbannte, denn ihm wurde dieser Teil regelrecht herausgerissen! °~  
  
  
  
Was?! fragte Natsuki nach längerem Zögern. Aber wie kann...  
  
~° Ich werde es dir zeigen °~  
  
Vor ihr erschien ein runder Kreis. Vorerst sah sie darin nichts als Wald und Wiese. Dann entdeckte sie Satan, der als schwarzer Punkt zu erkennen war. Er bewegte sich sehr schnell und es fiel ihr sehr schwer, mit den Augen mitzukommen. Rannte er immer so schnell? Oder gab es einen Grund, warum er es so eilig hatte? Dan sah sie, wovor er davonlief. Hinter ihm entdeckte sie eine riesige, blaue wwoge. Sie kam immer näher und mit der Zeit schien ihn die kraft zu verlassen. Er wurde von der Woge eingeschlossen. Man hörte einen Schrei und ein kleiner, blauer Kreis löste sich von Satan und wurde von der blauen Woge eingesogen. Dann blitzte der Kreis, der Natsuki zur Beobachtung gedient hatte, auf und verschwand.  
  
Was...  
  
~° Da Satan die aus meinem Körper verbannte Einsamkeit war, war er natürlich auch traurig. Und diese blaue Woge war eine Woge der Traurigkeit. Selbst ich weiß nicht, woher sie kam, aber sie riss Satans Traurigkeit regelrecht aus ihm heraus. Da er nun selbst keine Traurigkeit mehr in sich hatte, ließ sie ihn zurück. Satans Traurigkeit hat dann Macht über die restliche Traurigkeit gewonnen und ihre Kraft in sich aufgesogen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie so stark ist °~  
  
Also war es nur wegen dieser blauen Woge ?!  
  
~° So ist es. Doch nun solltest du zurückkehren. °~  
  
Ein greller Blitz erhellte den Raum und als er verschwunden war, war der Raum aus Licht verschwunden und Natsuki fand sich in einem Bett wieder.  
  
Natsuki öffnete die Augen. Das Appartement, das sie sah, erkannte sie eindeutig als das von Shinji. Und dann entdeckte sie ihn auch schon bei der Tür.  
  
Shinji !  
  
Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Oh, du bist wach? sagte er lächelnd.  
  
Wo willst du hin? Natsuki hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet.  
  
In die Schule  
  
Aber du gehst doch ab diesem Jahr nicht mehr in die Schule, oder?  
  
Ja, aber du zurzeit auch nicht, und deswegen wollte ich dich bei deiner Lehrerin entschuldigen  
  
Das ist nicht nötig, ich werde in die Schule gehen  
  
Meinst du, dass du dafür schon fit genug bist?  
  
Ja Sie stand auf, taumelte ein wenig, fing sich dann aber wieder.  
  
Ok, ich werde dich bis zum Schultor begleiten.   
  
  
  
Vor dem Schultor trafen sie Cersia und Toki, die Natsuki bis zu ihrer Klasse begleiteten. Dann trennten sie sich.  
  
  
  
~° Hast du nachgedacht? Über das, was ich dir erzählt habe?°~ Sie war wieder in dem leuchtenden Raum.  
  
Ja, und ich habe mich entschlossen, zu kämpfen.   
  
~° Nun gut, dann nimm dieses Kreuz von mir. °~ Vor ihr erschien ein kleines Kreuz an einer Kette. ~° Wenn du dich verwandelst, wirst du aussehen wie der damalige Himmelsengel Fynn Fish. °~Die Kette legte sich um ihren Hals, leuchtete kurz auf und lag dann ruhig auf ihrer Haut. ~° Und vergiss niemals, Access´ schwarzen Ohrring zu tragen. Er verleiht dir zusätzliche Kraft °~Natsuki kramte in ihrer Tasche, zog den schwarzen Ohrring hervor und befestigte ihn sich am Ohr. ~° Und bitte vergiss nicht, Access davon zu erzählen °~  
  
Ich werde es nicht vergessen Wieder gab es ein Aufleuchten und die helle Umgebung um Natsuki verschwand  
  
**************************************************+  
  
Das nächste Chapter ist sozusagen gleich an dieses angeschlossen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kokosflocke 


	14. Das neue Schuljahr

****************************  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 14: Das neue Schuljahr = sprechen * * = denken  
  
****************************  
  
Miss Nagoya. Miss Nagoya! Sie öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und blickte in das wütende Gesicht ihrer Geschichtslehrerin. So was. Eine gute Schülerin wie Sie und schläft im Unterricht sagte sie zornig. Warte im Flur!  
  
*  
  
*Na super. Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und ich werde schon auf den Flur geschickt. Was für ein toller Anfang!*  
  
*  
  
Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, bis die Schulglocke endlich das Ende der Stunde anzeigte. Als sie in die Klasse zurückging, kam ihr Chiharu entgegen.  
  
Was war denn los? Du hast doch noch nie im Unterricht geschlafen. Dann begann sie zu kichern. Hast wohl an Shinji gedacht, was?  
  
Hä? Nein, ich... Was sollte sie sagen? Du hast recht Das schien ihre Freundin doch ein bisschen zu überraschen.  
  
Im Ernst?  
  
J...ja  
  
Na gut, wenn du das sagst. Also hast du endlich entdeckt, was für ein toller Typ er ist?  
  
Bitte? Oh, ach ja, ja, stimmt *Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Sie ist ja auch in Shinji verliebt. *  
  
Na, dann wird ich mich eben an Kei aus der siebten ranmachen. sagte sie lachend und ging wieder in die Klasse, Natsuki folgte ihr.  
  
*  
  
Was war denn los? fragte Shinji nach der Schule, als er sie vom Schultor abgeholt hatte.  
  
Wieso? fragte Natsuki verblüfft.  
  
Chiharu hat es mir erzählt. Stimmt es, dass du eingeschlafen bist?  
  
*Grr, Chiharu konnte mal wieder ihre Klappe nicht halten* dachte Natsuki verärgert. Ja, na und? Das ist doch etwas ganz Natürliches, oder nicht?  
  
Mmh...ja  
  
Na gut, komm mit Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in eine kleine, menschenleere Gasse. Also, der Ohnmachtsanfall neulich war kein Zufall. Es... Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann sprach sie weiter. Es war, weil Gott mir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte und das kann er anscheinend nur im Traum  
  
Aha Shinji schien zu überrascht, um mehr zu sagen. Natsuki zog die Kette, die Gott ihr gegeben hatte, unter ihrer Bluse hervor und erklärte Shinji, was sie von Gott gehört hatte.  
  
*  
  
Diese Nacht hatte Shinji einen seltsamen Traum. Er war eingeschlossen von hellem Licht.  
  
~° Ich grüße dich, Access Time. °~ Die Stimme war hell und klar und hallte in dem leuchtenden Raum wieder. ~° Ich bin sicher, Fynn hat dir von mir erzählt?! °~  
  
Ja  
  
~° Gut. Denn die Zeit wäre zu knapp, um alles ein zweites Mal zu erklären. Aber nun habe ich nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als dir das hier zu geben. °~Auch vor Shinji erschien eine Kette, auf der sich allerdings ein schwarzes Kreuz befand, reichverziert mit vielen, geschwungenen Linien. ~° Es wird schwer sein, den Feind zu besiegen. Darum erinnere Fynn bitte noch einmal daran, dass sie den schwarzen Ohrring auf keinen Fall ablegen darf. °~  
  
Ja. Ach, ich hätte da noch eine Frage.   
  
~° Ja? °~  
  
Ihr warnt uns vor diesem Feind, aber warum hat er bis jetzt noch nicht angegriffen?  
  
~° Oh, das hat er. Das hat er! °~ Doch als Shinji noch genauer nachfragen wollte, blitzte die Umgebung auf und er war wieder in seinem Appartement.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Wirklich, du hattest einen Traum von Gott? fragte Natsuki begeistert. Ja, und er meinte, ich sollte dich noch mal daran erinnern, dass du den schwarzen Ohrring niemals ablegen darfst. Wie könnte ich? Seit ich weiß, von wem ich den schwarzen Ohrring habe, lege ich ihn nie wieder ab.   
  
*  
  
Hey, Natsuki, wollen wir heute nicht nach einem Auto für mich suchen? Es war der nächste Morgen und Shnji stand früher als gewohnt vor Natsukis Tür.  
  
Was? Ich dachte, du hättest längst eins?!   
  
Ne, ich hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zeit, mir eins zu besorgen.   
  
Mmmh...na gut, aber erst nach der Schule  
  
Ok  
  
*  
  
Wieder gingen die beiden zusammen zur Schule und Natsuki wurde beim Schultor von Cersia und Toki abgeholt.  
  
*  
  
Am Nachmittag gingen sie in den nächsten Autoladen und suchten sich ein passendes Auto heraus. Sie durften es zur Probe erst einmal fahren und einigten sich dann darauf, es zu nehmen.  
  
*  
  
Heute stand Shinji später vor Natsukis Tür. Nachdem die beiden mit dem Lift runtergefahren waren, setzten sie sich in Shinjis Auto, das in der Nähe parkte. Shinji öffnete für Natsuki die Tür zum Beifahrersitz und schloss sie, nachdem sie sich hineingesetzt hatte. Dann setzte er sich ans Lenkrad und startete den Motor. Und ab geht's!  
  
*  
  
Die ersten paar Minuten fuhr Shinji noch etwas zurückhaltender und hinter ihm begannen schon einige Autos zu hupen. Mit der Zeit wurde er dann etwas schneller und bald waren sie am Schultor angelangt. Cersia und Toki, die wie immer am Schultor warteten, blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wow, seit wann hast du ein Auto, Shinji? Seit gestern. Krass war Tokis einziger Kommentar. Dann stieg Natsuki aus und sie verabschiedeten sich von Shinji, bevor sie in ihre Klassen gingen.  
  
*  
  
Du, Shinji... Akire schwebte über Shinji und wartete, ob er ihr zuhörte.  
  
Was ist denn?  
  
Sollte ich nicht vielleicht auf Dämonensuche gehen, während Natsuki in der Schule istß!  
  
Ja, gute Idee sagte Shinji, der nur faul am Boden herumlag und an die Decke glotzte.  
  
Gut, bis dann Sie flog durch das Fenster und war nach kurzer Zeit verschwunden.  
  
*Oh Mann, seit sie nicht mehr in die Schule geht, labert sie mir jeden Tag die Ohren voll, nur weil Natsuki nicht bei ihr ist. Und Yashiiro geht ja in Natsukis Klasse, darum ist er auch nie da. Der arme kleine Engel scheint das nicht zu verkraften. * Er setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Ok, ich sollte Natsuki langsam wieder abholen  
  
*  
  
Natsuki?  
  
Ja? Die beiden saßen im Auto und waren auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn du Akire, auch wenn es nur für einen Tag ist, einmal in die Schule mitnimmst.   
  
Wieso?  
  
Naja, wenn du nicht da bist, fühlt sie sich immer so einsam und schwirrt nur um mich herum.   
  
Hmm, okay, ich werde sie morgen mitnehmen  
  
Danke  
  
******************************************** 


	15. Der Anfang vom Ende

**********************************  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 15: Der Anfang vom Ende = sprechen * * = denken  
  
**********************************  
  
Ehrlich? Du nimmst mich mit in die Schule? Begeistert schwebte Akire vor Natsukis Gesicht und wedelte mit den Armen.  
  
Ja, obwohl ich nicht verstehe, weshalb du unbedingt hinmöchtest  
  
Hihi Der kleine Himmelsengel, der immer in Form eines Grundengels herumschwebte, hüpfte erfreut in der Luft und hört ihr gar nicht mehr zu.  
  
* * *  
  
Akire saß auf Natsukis Schulter. Es war Pause und Natsuki spazierte auf dem Flur herum.  
  
Das ist eine süsse Elfe Natsuki drehte sich um. Sie blickte in das Gesicht eines blonden Jungen, etwa ihr Alter, der sie mit freundlichen, blauen Augen ansah.  
  
Was hast du gesagt?  
  
Die Elfe ist süss Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wie kann sie so ruhig auf deiner Schulter sitzen? Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über einen von Akires Flügel. Dann sah er Natsuki an. Was ist das für ein Stoff? Es fühlt sich so echt an.   
  
MASARUUU! Ein zweiter Junge kam den Flur entlang. Er blickte sich nicht um, sondern rief nur.  
  
Hallo, Takumo, hier bin ich Der Junge, der bei Natsuki stand, rannte zu dem anderen hin und nahm ihn an der Hand.  
  
Masaru? fragte der andere Junge ängstlich. Er war blind.  
  
Ja, ich bin hier. Komm mit! Er brachte ihn zu Natsuki, die immer noch schweigend dastand. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist... Er sah sie an. Wie ist dein Name?  
  
Natsuki  
  
Also, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Natsuki. Ich bin Masaru und das ist mein Bruder Takumo. Wir sind Zwillinge  
  
Freut mich sagte Takumo. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und wartete, dass sie sie annahm. Natsuki hob ihre Hand und legte sie in seine.  
  
Mich ebenfalls  
  
* * *  
  
Hä? Er konnte Akire sehen? Shinji, der es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, während Natsuki kocht, hatte sich aufgesetzt und stütze sich auf der Lehne ab.  
  
Es kam mir ganz so vor  
  
Und sein Bruder?  
  
Er ist blind  
  
Aha Shinji war in die Küche gekommen und lehnte sich an den Herd.  
  
Ja, aber das ist nicht so wichtig, auch Zwillinge können Unterschiede haben.  
  
Hmmm, kann es sein, dass Akire sich einfach nicht unsichtbar machen kann, weil sie ein Himmelsengel in Form eines Grundengels ist?  
  
Nein, das halte ich nicht für möglich  
  
Und wenn es wie damals ist, bei dem kranken Jungen? Wie hieß er doch gleich? Ken?  
  
Du meinst Zen? Nein, ich denke, wenn er von einem Dämon besessen wäre, hätte Akire das gespürt  
  
Das stimmt Akire kam hereingeflogen und setzte sich an den Rand des Herds, zu Shinji. Ich habe nichts Bösartiges gefühlt, weder bei ihm, noch bei seinem Bruder  
  
Yashiiro saß im Wohnzimmer, während die anderen sich in der Küche heftig unterhielten. Bald werden sie es erfahren...  
  
* * *  
  
Hallo, du da, kommst du mal? Masaru stand in der Tür ihrer Klasse und winkte sie zu sich her.  
  
Was willst du denn? fragte Natsuki freundlich.  
  
Wo ist denn sie Elfe?  
  
Zu Hause  
  
Wieso? Natsuki zuckte mit den Schultern. Nimmst du sie morgen wieder mit?  
  
Ja  
  
Masaru lächelte. Jetzt muss ich aber wieder zurück in meine Klasse, sonst macht sich Takuro Sorgen.erabschiedete sich und war bald hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.  
  
* * *  
  
Es war Gerbst und bald würde der Winter beginnen. Als Natsuki nach der Schule von Shinji nach Hause gefahren wurde, fing sie schon an, in dem geheizten Auto zu frieren. Sie zog ihren Pullover enger um sich.  
  
Ist dir klat? fraget Shini. Hmm, es geht. Wie lange fahren wir noch?  
  
Sind schon da Der Wagen hielt an und Shinji stieg aus. Natsuki öffnete ihre Tür und ließ sich von Shinji hochziehen.  
  
Hast du die beiden Jungen wieder gesehen? fragte Shinji, als sie im Lift standen.  
  
Nur einen, er wollte, dass ich Akire wieder mitnehme Die Türen des Lifts öffneten sich und sie stiegen aus.  
  
Und, wirst du sie mitnehmen?  
  
Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte Sie sah ihn an. Du etwa?  
  
Nein! Sie waren bei Natsukis Appartement angelangt. Akire lag auf der Couch und schlief. Yashiiro schien ein Magazin durchzublättern, was ihm als Grundengel aber ziemlich schwer fiel.  
  
Ich werde kochen, weck du Akire, sie und Yashiiro sollen auf Dämonensuche gehen.   
  
Hm? Akire blinzelte verschlafen, als Shinji sie wachrüttelte.  
  
Geh bitte mit Yashiiro auf Dämonensuche sagte er zu ihr.  
  
Ok Sie flog zu Yashiiro und die beiden verschwanden durch das Balkonfenster.  
  
* * *  
  
Was glaubst du, wie lange er noch warten wird? fragte Yashiiro, als er mit Akire über der Stadt flog.  
  
Er wird wohl bald angreifen!  
  
* * *  
  
Was ist das? Zur selben Zeit erschütterte ein Beben den Wohnort von Shinji und Natsuki. Es wird immer stärker Shinji blickte auf den Balkon und entedeckte Matsuo. Du... schrie er wütende und rannte auf ihn zu. Doch er traf ihn nicht. Seine Hand ging durch den Körper und er wäre vom Balkon gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht mit der Hand am Geländer festgehalten. Wer...was bist du?  
  
+************************************************+  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen, das nächste wird das letzte sein, aber ich denke, dass es leider nicht so gut ist wie ihr wahrscheinlich erwartet, aber vielleicht lest ihr es euch ja trotzdem durch? 


	16. Game Start!

***********************************  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 16: Game Start! = sprechen * * = denken  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Ich bin ein Dämonenritter und fast aus den gleichen Grund wie Noyn zu einem geworden Matsuo lächelte, doch mit der Zeit verschwand dieses Lächeln wieder. Ich war damals in Marrons Klasse. Naja, man kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich da war, ich lebte in meiner Welt und für die anderen existierte ich gar nicht. Ich lebte, zurückgezogen in meiner Ecke und das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war Marron. Doch auch sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken. Ich entschloss, all meinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und sie anzusprechen. Doch dann kam Chiaki. Er beanspruchte Marron für sich, sodass sie erst recht keine Augen mehr für mich hatte. Ich verlor meinen Mut und zog mich sozusagen wieder in meine Ecke zurück. Als ich von einem Hochhaus springen wollte, erschien ein kleiner Junge. Er sagte, er könne mir helfen, dass ich Marron für mich gewinne, aber dafür musste ich ihm einen Gefallen tun. ~Hilf mir und ich helfe dir~ hat er immer gesagt. Ich willigte ein und er erzählte mir, dass Marron die Kamikaze Diebin Jeanne war und die Gabe hat, wiedergeboren zu werden. In meiner Dummheit und meiner Wut auf Chiaki nahm ich an und musste diesem Jungen gehorchen. Doch schließlich erkannte ich, dass das alles nichts brachte. Schließlich verschwand auch der große Mann, der dem kleinen Jungen seine Aufträge gegeben hat und ich durfte immer weniger an die Öffentlichkeit. Schließlich beschloss ich, meinen Mut noch einmal zusammen zu nehmen und Marron anzusprechen. Doch inzwischen war viel Zeit vergangen, alles hatte sich verändert und Marron hatte Chiaki geheiratet. Ich dachte mir, dass diese ganze Maskerade ja nur wirklich keinen Sinn hat und wollte aufhören, aber ein Dämonenritter kann sich nicht einfach seinen Pflichten entziehen. Als ich dem Meister meinen Wunsch vortrug, gewann er Macht über mich und ich wurde von ihm gelenkt. Nichts, was ich tat, hatte noch einen Sinn für mich, ich tat es einfach. Es gab kurze Momente, in denen ich wieder ich selbst war. Einen davon gab es, nachdem ich Marrons Tochter angegriffen hatte. Ich merkte, was ich die ganze Zeit für grausame Sachen tat und wollte mich auslöschen. Doch ein Dämonenritter kann sich nicht so einfach selbst auslöschen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Zentrum, zum Herrscherthron. Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht alles ging. Ich sagte dem Herrscher, dass ich ihm nicht weiter gehorchen wollte und anstatt den Druck auf mich zu verstärken, tötet er mich, da er mich nicht mehr brauchte. Doch wenn ein Dämonenritter vom Herrscher getötet wird, kann er nicht einfach sterben, er muss als Geist weiterleben und kann von niemandem gesehen werden. Auch ihr seht mich nur, weil ihr die Kraft Gottes habt Er senkte den Kopf. Und darum bin ich zu euch gekommen. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, bitte, tötet mich!  
  
Was? schrie Natsuki entsetzt. Aber das können wir nicht, wir...  
  
Es ist eure Pflicht, die Dämonen aus dieser Welt zu verbannen. Ich bin schon tot, und wenn ihr mich nicht endgültig umbringt, ist das für mich schlimmer als eine Folter. Er sah sie mit flehenden Augen an. Bitte, ich will nicht ewig so bleiben und mit niemandem reden können. Natsuki zögerte eine Weile, dann nahm sie ihr Kreuz und verwandelte sich. Sindbad erschien neben ihr.  
  
Wir werden uns bestimmt wiedersehen sagte Jeanne und lächelte, während sie versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Dann nahm sie ihr Schwert und lief auf Matsuo zu.  
  
  
  
--------- -------------------( )--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hmmm? Sie öffnete die Augen. Um sie herum war nichts als Wald, überall Baüme und Blumen und Blumen und Bäume. Neben ihr lag Sindbad. Sie rüttelte ihn wach, er öffnete die Augen und fuhr überrascht hoch.  
  
Wo sind wir?  
  
Das wüsste ich auch gerne  
  
Ihr seid im Zentrum, im Herrscherthron Sie drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner Junge mit braunem Haar.  
  
Masaru! rief Natsuki erstaunt. Ein Junge trat neben ihn. Takumo! Was macht ihr hier?  
  
Würdest du mir dieses Mädchen beschreiben, Masaru? fragte Takumo seinen Bruder.  
  
Ja, das ist Natsuki, das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren und dem Engel auf der Schulter  
  
Es freut mich sehr sagte Takumo freundlich und verbeugte sich.  
  
Wieso seid ihr hier? fragte Natsuki erneut.  
  
Wir sind von Gott geschickt worden, um euch zu helfen. Wir sind keine Engel und auch keine Kämpfer wie ihr, aber wir können euch auch anders behilflich sein. Zuerst bringen wir euch zum Herrscher Er winkte und sie folgten ihm. Nach einer Weile waren sie in einer Höhle angekommen.  
  
Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bis der Herrscher zurückkommt sagte Takumo. Was ihr fragen wollt, fragt jetzt  
  
Gut, ich würde gerne wissen sagte Shinji warum Akire und Yashiiro uns damals angegriffen haben, als wir sie zum ersten Mal getroffen haben  
  
Sie wurden gelenkt  
  
Von wem?  
  
Vom Herrscher  
  
Und wie konnten sie sich gegen diesen Bann wehren?  
  
Nun, wie ihr wisst, wurden auch wir von Gott erschaffen und verfügen über ein gewisses Maß an Kraft. Als die Situation gefährlich wurde, gaben wir den beiden einen Teil unserer Kraft und sie konnten dem Bann standhalten.  
  
Dann müsstet ihr doch eigentlich stärker sein als sie. Und stärker als wir.  
  
Nun, was Akire und Yashiiro betrifft, seit sie einen Teil unserer Kraft haben, sind wir ungefähr gleich stark un somit seid ihr stärker. Darum werde Akire, Yashiiro, Masaru und ich euch beim Kampf auch nur als Begleiter zur Verfügung stehen   
  
Aber Akire und Yashiiro sind sind doch auf Dämonensuche, sie sind demnach gar nicht hier  
  
Nein, immerhin haben auch die beiden ihre Befehle, sie werden bald hier sein  
  
Wie sind wir eigentlich hierher gekommen?  
  
Nun, Matsuo hat euch sicher alles über sich erzählt, auch, dass er vom Herrscher sozusagen getötet wurde, nicht wahr? Nun, bei diesem Angriff hat der Herrscher ihn so manipuliert, dass ihr, wenn ihr ihn tötet, direkt hierher kommt  
  
Und was wäre, wenn wir ihn nicht getötet hätten?  
  
Oh, er war sich sicher, dass ihr das tut. Und der Junge wird nun, trotz seinen Taten im Dienste des Herrschers ein Engel werden und eine Chance auf Wiedergeburt erlangen.  
  
* * *  
  
Hallooo! Fröhlich lächelnd kamen Akire und Yashiiro beim Höhleneingang hereingeflogen.  
  
Gut sagte Takumo. Wenn Akire und Yashiiro hier sind, heißt das, dass auch der Herrscher bald kommen muss. Macht euch bereit. Er breitete seine Arme aus und nach einem kurzen Aufleuchten stand in der Mitte der Höhle ein großer, roter Kasten, der einem Aufzug glich. Geht alle hinein, er wird uns zum Herrscher bringen Akire und Yashiiro wurden zu Himmelsengeln und nachdem alle drin waren, verschloss Takumo die Tür hinter sich. Eine schnelle Handbewegung und der Katen verschwand. Sie waren nun in einen großen, schwrazen Raum. In einer Ecke entdeckten sie eine große Gestalt, die auf einem Thron saß-dem Herrscherthron.  
  
Ist das der Herrscher? fragte Shinji.  
  
Beschreib mir, wie der aussieht  
  
Er trägt einen langen, blauen Mantel mit vielen, teuren Verzierungen und auf dem Kopf trägt er eine Krone.  
  
Ja, das ist er. Passt auf, er wird euch angreifen  
  
~Ich habe euch schon erwartet. Ihr seid also die berühmte Meisterdiebin Jeanne D´arc und der Meisterdieb Sindbad. Nun denn, versucht, mich anzugreifen~  
  
Wie auf Kommando stürzten die beiden los und wurden von einer Schockwelle zurückgeschleudert.  
  
~Dachtet ihr, ich mache es euch so einfach? Ihr werdet nicht so einen einfachen Kampf austragen müssen, wie damals Marron Kusakabe. Nein, ich werde euch gegen echte Ebenbilder kämpfen lassen, die ihr sicher nicht verletzen könnt.~  
  
Zwei Torflügel am Ende des Raumes gingen auf uns heraus kamen zwei perfekte Ebenbilder von Shinji und Natsuki.  
  
Ich verstehe den Unterschied zu Marrons Kampf nicht wirklich, Masaru sagte Shinji  
  
Du wirst ihn aber geich verstehen sagte dieser und deutet nach vorne. Shinji war vor Jeanne stehen geblieben und Natsuki vor Sindbad.  
  
~GAME START~  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Eigentlich sollte das schon das letzte Chapter sein, aber es ist sich nicht ganz ausgegangen und darum wird das nächste aber sicher das letzte Kapitel sein.  
  
Kokosflocke 


	17. Game Over!

*************************************  
  
Titel: Komplizierte Liebe CHAPTER 17: Game Over! = sprechen * * = denken  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Was? Shinji sah verblüfft auf seinen Gegner. Aber..das ist doch nicht schwer. Ich kann Natsuki nicht angreifen, also werde ich das auch nicht tun und sie wird sich auflösen, genau wie damals bei Marron.  
  
Nein! sagte Takumo ernst. Diese hier sind anders, wer hier vor dir steht, ist nicht wirklich Natsuki, es ist eine Schöpfung des Herrschers, die Natsuki ähnelt. In Wirklichkeit aber hat es nicht weniger Kraft als der damalige Satan und das ist sogar nur ein Teil der kraft des Herrschers. Er hatte sogar noch genug Kraft, um einen weiteren Teil dieser Kraft in eine Hülle von Shinji zu geben und selbst hat er immer noch sehr viel Kraft. Dieser Herrscher platzt vor Energie  
  
Was? Aber wie...wie soll ich dieses Ding dann bekämpfen?  
  
Mit deinen Waffen?  
  
Und Natsuki passiert dabei nichts?  
  
Nein!  
  
Na gut Er nahm seine Waffen und schleuderte sie auf den Klon. Jede einzelne traf, aber der Klon blieb unverändert. Was...? sagte Shinji.  
  
Such nach einer Schwachstelle, irgendeinen Fehler muss selbst diese Konstruktion haben  
  
*Ein Fehler* dachte er.*Was könnte dieses Ding für einen Fehler haben?* Er sah zum Herrscherthron.*Hmm, was macht der Typ da? Der bewegt seine Finger so komisch. Ob das was damit zu tun hat?* Dann wendete er sich wieder dem Klon zu... und entdeckte etwas! Natsuki rief er Der Klon hat keine Zehen  
  
Hä? Sie sah hinunter. Stimmt! Aber was haben wir damit für eine Waffe?  
  
Sieh gut zu! Er sprang hoch, und als er wieder landete, sprang er schnell zur Seite, während der Klon ein wenig ins Schlittern kam. Diesen Moment nutzte er aus und schoss seine Waffen mit aller Kraft gegen den Klon.  
  
Was machst du da, Shinji, das bringt doch nichts Doch dann hielt sie inne. Der Klon begann, sich aufzulösen und war dann verschwunden. Wie hast du das gemacht?  
  
Naja, erst mal konnte der Klon sich nicht gut abfangen, weil er keine Zehen hat, und dann habe ich mir halt gedacht, dass es sicher einen Grund geben wir, warum er keine hat und dann habe ich halt auf die Füße geschossen  
  
Super! Jetzt müssen wir das nur noch bei meinem Klon wiederholen. Das machen wir zusammen!  
  
Sie sprangen wieder hoch. Zusammen waren sie zu schnell, der Klon konnte ihnen mit den Augen nicht beiden folgen und so hatten sie ich schnell besiegt.  
  
Das war nicht sehr schwer, Mister Unterwelt sagte Shinji prahlend. Und jetzt zu ihnen Er nahm Natsuki bei der Hand und zusammen konnten sie mithilfe ihrer Waffen vernichten.  
  
* * *  
  
Sie waren wieder zurück in Natsukis Appartement. Auch Akire, Yashiiro, Masaru und Takumo waren mitgekommen.  
  
Sagt mal, was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht? fragte Shinji beleidigt.  
  
Na, hör mal, wir haben euch gute Ratschläge gegeben protestierte Masaru.  
  
Naja, immerhin haben wir gewonnen. Ich hatte mir diesen Kampf viel schwieriger vorgestellt, aber egal  
  
~°****GAME OVER****°~  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Ende wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und ihr schickt mir vielleicht ein paar Reviews.  
  
Kokosflocke 


End file.
